If We Didn't Meet
by Jill1
Summary: Analternative life - if he never came to Teito and became Taicho and a certain someone didn't die.. Plenty of dokidoki moments, love twists, and laughs. Stars everyone from the first 2 games!
1. one night

sakura taisen (c) sega co, red co. overworks   
  
notes: Hello! New series! I hope you enjoy. Please leave some feedback ne! This one is for Ayame fans. Lots of spin from the first 2 games, and also the Columns2 game. Please visit my site at its new url:   
http://www.angelfire.com/wa3/falling_sakurataisen  
"shikari shinasai" - like "hang in there" or "keep trying hard"  
  
7/15/02 sumimasen!! Some lines were missing (what Oogami read off the piece of paper). Seemed to be left out because of code marks. Gomen sobasei!  
  
sore ja, matta oh! This fanfiction is by JillM; Summer2002  
  
* * * Sakura Taisen * * *   
  
* If We Didn't Meet *   
  
Episode 1: "One Night"  
  
It's the 26th year of the Taisho era, springtime... For the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi - a new play, and a new enemy... Day in and day out, non-stop preparations for the stage and the battlefield... Everyone is working hard and having fun... Being together, sharing the same goals - isn't that what matters?   
  
And yet ---  
  
"...after that, you need to fix the roof - ah, Kanna will help you with that...Hmm, and the pool needs to be cleaned - Kohran has a new invention for that, but it could be a little dangerous..."   
  
Kaede paced around her room, with her notebook - giving orders for Oogami to do while she went for a conference out of town the next day. Oogami sat silently on the edge of the bed, grimacing into his tea. Kaede finally noticed his weary face and moved into his view.  
  
"Oogami-kun, are you all right? You seem a little... well, not like yourself."  
  
"It's really nothing, Kaede-san."  
  
"The look in your face definitely does not mean 'nothing'. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Truth is... lately, I feel like I have to do so many things at once. Everyone is counting on me to, so... But, I don't know if I can handle it all. It just seems like so much."   
  
"It is. In fact, it would be impossible to do if you were by yourself, but you're not. Everyone is with you."  
  
"Right..." Oogami had heard this reasoning before, but this time it didn't ease his mind as usual.   
  
"Ara?" Kaede leaned over, her concern deepening as she examined him over. "You really aren't yourself - are catching a cold?"  
  
"No, that's not it. I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Everyone is a little tired. But at least we're all together, ne? We're all working hard for the same goals. We're all having fun at the same time."  
  
"Demo... is it really fun anymore? Are our goals still the same?" Oogami uttered. Kaede stared at him as he put his tea aside and sighed. "I always thought that eventually, somehow, I would have ended up at the Teigeki... Like it was my fate."  
  
"Fate? I don't really think about it that way." Kaede replied, "You're here because of lots of reasons - not because of some divine power. Why all of a sudden, Oogami-kun...?"  
  
She and Oogami fell silent. It was a strange topic to begin with, and Oogami didn't even know why he brought it up. Listening to the ticking of the clock, Kaede noticed that it was already 10 o'clock and she had the clear that cloud of doubt from his mind so that he could still do his other duties by the end of the day.   
  
'Quick fix - right, Neesan?' Kaede thought, sitting up and lifting her arm, 'Yoshi!' She pointed her finger directly at his forehead. "Oh-ga-mi-kun!"  
  
"H-Hai, Kaede-san!" Oogami stammered, blinking his eyes.  
  
"Aren't are you a man?"  
  
"Hai!" Oogami blurted out as though he was back in military academy.   
  
"Good answer." Kaede chuckled, crossing her arms. "There were other men too, you know. But it is you who is the Taichou of the Hanagumi. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't handle all of this. I for one am certain that you can handle it."  
  
"Kaede-san..."  
  
"Shikari shinasai, Taichou-san!"  
  
"H-Hai!!!" Oogami gasped, his face blushing. He quickly got up and backed away towards the door. "I'll go do my night watch now. Please don't worry about me, Kaede-san!"  
  
Before Kaede could say anymore, Oogami rushed out into the hallway. 'What's with me lately? Saying such strange things in front of Kaede-san... I am the Taichou of the Hanagumi! Of course I can...!'   
  
But then his shoulders caved. 'What is it? Why do I feel like I'm tired of this? Is it really my fate to be here?' After a long pause, Oogami tried to move onto something else. 'Forget and it, Oogami! Kaede-san is right! Don't ask questions! Get on with your duties! You'll just worry everyone!'  
  
Attempting to be his cheery self once again, Oogami took out his flashlight and held a fist in the air. "Yoshi! Time to do the night watch!" But, before he could advance for the stairs, he heard a noise from behind. "Are? Someone ran from here... Was someone eavesdropping on my conversation with Kaede-san...?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Downstairs, Oogami went into the dark lobby. He checked the doors and peered out through the glass. The streets seemed so empty, but with the shining lights he knew that Teito was still an active place after the sun had set.   
  
'Before Teito was all I could think about... Coming to Teito... Protecting Teito... I've seen a world besides Teito... the Americas, Africa, all over Europe and Asia... Even so, this is my home. No matter where I go, it will always be my home. Where I belong... But... is it really...?'  
  
Oogami lifted a hand to his head. "Why do I keep asking so many questions? Is this what they call a mid-life crisis? What am I saying? I'm still in my twenties... Nothing is making much sense."  
  
Walking through the hallway, he saw that all of the lights were out, with the exception of the kitchen. He looked in and saw Kanna, Kohran, Iris, and Reni sitting at the counter.   
  
"Minna... what are still you doing up?"  
  
"Oniichan!" Iris chimed, "Iris can stay up because Iris is an adult!"  
  
"S-Sou..."  
  
"Taicho," Reni said, "We were just having a light snack before we went to bed. Do you want some?"  
  
"Oh, sure." he replied. He then saw what they were eating. "Aaaaah??! That's the batch of pastries we were going to give to the people that Kaede-san was going to visit tomorrow! Those are not supposed to be eaten!!"  
  
Kanna was in the middle of eating one, but after hearing this coughed up half of it. "S-Sorry, Taicho..."  
  
Kohran sighed, "Oogami-han, we really didn't know. Maybe if you left a sign..."  
  
"It's all right. We'll find something else to give." Oogami noted, "Just go to sleep now and we'll think of something in the morning."  
  
"Hai!" the group said, solemnly leaving the kitchen.   
  
Oogami turned for the hall again, when he saw a light in the dressing room. 'Are? Someone is still in there?' Going for the door, he paused to hear the voices inside.  
  
"De~mo ne~! Maria~sa~n really looks nice in this dress~!"  
  
"I-I don't think so... Orihime, I'm going to change out of it right away before someone sees me..."  
  
Oogami couldn't help but take a peek. "Uwah, Maria..." he uttered, "She looks really good..."  
  
"I just heard something outside!" Maria gasped, "Was someone peeking?"  
  
Orihime's brow darkened as she stormed at the door. "If it's Chuui-sa~n, I'm going to za~p him~!"   
  
'Shimatta!' Oogami took off running, turning around the corner just as Orihime stuck her head out in the hall - throwing out random magenta shots from her finger. 'That was close!' When the coast was clear, he noticed the light coming from the backstage area. 'Someone is practicing on the stage so late at night.'  
  
Peering from the curtain, he saw Sakura and Sumire facing each other with their scripts. "Ano, that's not right, Sumire-san. I'm supposed to be over here."  
  
"Takku! Sakura-san, if you stand here, the audience won't see me when I say the best lines in the play! Is that what you want?"  
  
"Heeeh? Are you acting or directing?"  
  
"I AM thinking of the success of the play! Can you not compromise?"  
  
"I-ie! I won't move until the director says so! Unless you want to try to move me, yourself!"  
  
Sumire fretfully sighed, "Sakura-san, aren't you a little too old to be playing such games." She turned to leave, but at the last moment came back and try to push Sakura from her spot. "Move already!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"MOVE!!"  
  
Oogami dropped his head. 'At this rate, they will end up fighting all night. I better step in...' Just then, Sakura lost her footing and the two of the fell onto the stage. Oogami turned very red. 'Uwaaaah!'   
  
Sumire was lying on top of Sakura, the two of them unable to move.   
  
"S-Sumire-san! Please get off me!"  
  
"Itai desu wa! I cannot move!"  
  
Oogami gripped at his hair. 'W-W-Why do I keep staring! I should not be looking at this! No, I should help them! Wait, what should I do?? And why am I getting so dizzy??'   
  
He backed away from the curtain and moved into the props room. Picking up a fan, he started fan himself. 'It got hot all of a sudden... Now, what should I do? Should I go back and check on them...?'  
  
As he was thinking this, he leaned against the wall. It suddenly opened up and he fell in, the wall closing again. "UWAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" In the dark, he fell from a great height and landed on a hard ground. Lying there, he couldn't find the strength to get up.   
  
'What the?' he thought, staring at the black surroundings. He couldn't even see the top from where he had fell in. 'I never knew about this passage in the props room. I wonder where I am.'  
  
Finally finding the strength the sit, he saw that his flashlight was still in his pocket. He had turned it off when he was spying on the girls' practice on the stage. Turning it on, he finally got a chance to look around.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
He saw that he was in a burnt looking room with debris at his feet. He also saw a wooden mirror on a stand. Moving in front of it, he examined himself. His clothes were all dusty and his head was bleeding. Lifting a finger to touch the wound he turned around as he felt someone was watching him.   
  
"W-Who's there?" he stammered. But all he saw was a dark, empty room. "This is really strange..." He knelt down to see the debris on the floor. He noticed it were burnt pieces of paper - pages from a book.  
  
"Eh?" He looked at piece that still had some legible words on it and read it out loud. " 'Even now, I wonder: Why was it I? Would Teito really be protected if I were here? Would everyone really be happy if I was here? The answer, I found, was always' ... Damn, I can't read the rest."  
  
Getting up, he flashed the light on the wall again. His heart raced as he heard someone there on the other side, banging on the wall. 'W-W-What the?!?!'   
  
Suddenly, a door fell down and someone shined a light in his eyes. "Who's there?!"  
  
"WAAH!!" Oogami stepped back as the glare left his vision and he could see the person holding a gun at him. 'Maria!?'  
  
"Who are you! What are you doing here??!" Maria demanded, looking very angry as she held the barrel of the gun to his face.   
  
For a moment, Oogami could only stare. It had been a long time since he had seen Maria this angry with him. 'Let's see, that would be when I first arrived at the Teigeki... But she never attempted to shoot me!!'  
  
"I'm warning you!! Leave this place immediately or I will kill you!!"  
  
"W-Why?!" Oogami gasped, waving his hands frantically, "Maria, what's happened! Why are you so angry?! I only saw you in a dress... that's nothing to be embarrassed about!"  
  
Maria looked at him with surprise, her hand shaking a little. "How do you know my name! Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Get out now, whoever you are!! I-I want you to leave!!" she yelled, putting her gun away into her long black coat. She proceeded to grab Oogami by the arm and forcibly pull him from the room.   
  
Oogami realized then that he was coming out of what was the props room. 'How can that be... I fell from there? How is this on the first floor?!' But it was really too dark for him to recognize the first floor. He did see debris all over the place and the broken walls. 'What's happened to the Teigeki?!'  
  
Maria finally made it to the exit and when she opened it sunlight poured inside. 'It's already daytime?! How long had I be in there?!' Oogami thought as she pushed him down the steps and he landed on his knees. "Chotto, Maria...!" he yelled out, but she slammed the door in his face.   
  
Oogami pulled himself up and looked at his surroundings. Something was definitely different. 'No steam energy... street car out of use... No people in the streets...? Is this really Ginza??' He turned around and stared back at the Teigeki. It looked worn and poorly kept - parts of the building deteriorating.   
  
'What's going on?'   
  
Episode 2 Preview  
  
Oogami: T-This can't be Teito - My Teito! What's going?! Minna... why don't you recognize me?! Am I dreaming?  
  
Ayame: Next time on Sakura Taisen: "The other side of the mirror"! Taisho Sakura ni Rouman Arashi!  
  
Oogami: W-What are you doing here, Ayame-san?!?  
  
Ayame: Shikari shinasai, Oogami-kun!  
  
Oogami: Eeeh?!?! 


	2. the other side of the mirror

sakura taisen (c) sega co, red co. overworks   
  
notes: "Itai" - sound of pain  
"Benitokage" - "red lizard", Sumire's role in the play of the same name.   
  
sore ja, adios! This fanfiction is by JillM; Summer2002  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa3/falling_sakurataisen  
  
* * * Sakura Taisen * * *   
  
* If We Didn't Meet *   
  
Episode 2: "The other side of the mirror"  
  
Oogami stared up at the Grand Theater; it looked like no one had been caring for it over a long period of time. It saddened his heart to see his home this way. He wanted to barge right back in and find out what exactly happened - but a person knocked him down and grabbed his wallet.   
  
"OI!!" he yelled after the speeding pickpocket, "Come back here!!" He chased after her into an alley, thinking: 'Ginza sure has turned into a dangerous place over night!'   
  
Finally, he caught up to her and tackled her down to the ground. "Kyaa! Itai ya!"  
  
"Eh?! Ko...Kohran?!"  
  
Her glasses slid down off her nose a little as she stared at him in surprise. "H-How did you...!?" But Kohran didn't finish her words. Instead, she pointed over his shoulder. "Over there!"  
  
"Eh? Where?" he asked, looking.   
  
She tossed a ball-shaped mechanism into his lap and scooted away just in time for it to blow up in his face. "Heh! Mata na!!" Kohran then took off running again.  
  
Oogami just sat there in shock - and covered with soot. 'Kohran... why did she act as though she didn't know me? Why was she dressed in soiled street clothes? Is she in a play??' He saw that she had dropped his wallet and went to pick it up. "Ah?" There was nothing in it. 'Did she take it all? My identification, my money... Kohran... why?'  
  
Sighing, Oogami dusted himself off and walked back to the main street. He turned towards the Teigeki again, wondering if he should try to go back. "Don't bother," said a voice. Oogami swiftly turned around to see an old man, "That place is a pit of broken dreams. Don't be swallowed up by it either."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"You don't need to..."  
  
Oogami didn't take that as a complete answer. "Tell me what happened to the Teigeki! I have a right to know!"  
  
The old man sighed. "The place that once showed such great promise... The place built on dreams... It has turned into dark place. With the failure to protect Teito from enemies and the assassination of Commander Yoneda..."  
  
"WHAT!? Yoneda... no, it can't be!"   
  
"It happened more than a year ago..."  
  
"But...!" Oogami grabbed him by the collar, "Are you senile, Jiji?! Yoneda can't be dead! He can't possibly...!!"  
  
"It's the truth! Unhand me, you brute!" the old man gasped. Oogami quickly did so, because a police officer had arrived.  
  
"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to cause trouble..." Oogami stammered, trying to avoid being brought somewhere, "I-I have to go...!"  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" the cop yelled, going after him.   
  
Oogami lost him in a crowd that suddenly appeared. He noticed they were surrounding a fancy-looking vehicle driving on the main street. "Who is that? A celebrity?"   
  
"Where have you been?!" said a fan who was shoving him, "The person in that car is the most famous movie actress in all of Japan - Kanzaki Sumire-sama!"  
  
"Eh? S-Sumire-kun...?!"  
  
"Do you know her? If you do, could you introduce me??!" the fan cried, grabbing onto Oogami's arm, "Oh, but rumor has it that she's secretly engaged... It's no fair!"  
  
"What?! What?!" Oogami was in a state of shock. 'When did all this happen?! Sumire-kun never said anything about becoming a movie star! Sure she did that one role as Benitokage, but how could she give up the stage?! And what's this about an engagement?!'  
  
"Ne!" said the fan, "Are you listening??" He gasped and started pointing. "Look! Look! She's opening the window!!"  
  
Oogami turned his head. He could see a glimpse of Sumire's face as the car passed him. She wasn't smiling and was dressed in rather plain clothing. 'Sumire-kun...' His face turned red as he thought about how he had seen her with Sakura on the stage. 'Uwah... those two... w-what was that all of about??'  
  
Sumire had seen this look in his face and stuck her head out of the window. "Excuse me! Pervert! What are you thinking about??!"  
  
"UWAAAH!!" Oogami waved his hands frantically, "Sumire-kun! I'm sorry!! I-I didn't mean it...!!"  
  
The fan looked from him to her. "So you DO know her??!"  
  
"Huh? Well, I...!" he stammered. Sumire grabbed Oogami and pulled him into the car, and shut the door before anyone could follow. "Ano! S-Sumire-kun...?!"   
  
"Shhh..." she said, placing her fingertips to his lips, "Don't talk at all."   
  
'Eh??' Oogami thought as Sumire moved in very close. 'W-What's going on??!'  
  
"Hmmm," Sumire looked like she finished whatever she was doing and scooted away, "Where did you get those ridiculous clothes?"  
  
"What! These are the Teigeki ticket-clipping uniform!"  
  
"I can see that... but did you happen to go into that dreadful place and steal them??"  
  
"EH?!" Oogami blinked his eyes. "W-Why would I...?! Sumire-kun, you're acting so strange!"  
  
"You're the one who is strange - calling me 'Sumire-kun'!!" she snapped, "But what vexes me is that you were able to go into that place and come out alive. Surely, Maria-san..."  
  
He cut in, "What is with Maria? Is she all right? She tried to shoot me!"  
  
"That's because..." Sumire looked at him closely again. "Ara, who is doing the questioning?? You seem like you haven't a clue what is going on here."  
  
"I don't! Sumire-kun, you have to tell me...!" he pleaded, taking hold of her hands.   
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho." she said slyly, reaching her arm around him. "No, I don't." She then opened the door and pushed him out. Oogami landed into the street, being swallowed up by screaming fans as the car drove on by. "Ohohohoho!"  
  
"Sumire-kun..." Oogami uttered, standing as the crowd left him behind to chase the car. "What is going on...?" He noticed someone familiar crossing the street. "Ah!! Isn't that...!? T-Tsubaki-chan!!"  
  
"Eh?" Tsubaki heard her name and turned around. Seeing him wave his hands, she quickly started to run.  
  
"Tsubaki-chan??" Oogami chased her, hoping to get some answers. 'Surely Tsubaki-chan will tell me! I mean, why is Kohran on the streets, Sumire-kun a movie start, Maria a little psycho... And Yoneda-shihainin...' He caught up to her and fastened his hand onto her wrist. "Tsubaki-chan!!"  
  
"KYAAAAAAA!!" she screamed, "Stalker! Stalker!!"  
  
"Waaaah! N-No, I'm not...!" he gasped as people stared at them, "T-Tsubaki-chan! It's me!!"  
  
"DAME DESU! You're one of those sick guys who follow cute waitresses around between work hours!!"  
  
"W-Waitress?? What happened to your job at the gift shop?? The Kazegumi?!"  
  
Tsubaki stared at him. "How did you...?" She broke away from him and sped into the building before him.   
  
"Tsubaki-chan...!" Oogami looked at the building; it was a restaurant. "Are? This wasn't here before... Hmm, I wonder..." He stopped at the door. "Ah?! K-Kanna!"  
  
"Yo, Niichan!" she said with a cheery smile, "Do I know you from somewhere??"   
  
"Kanna! I'm me, Oogami!!"  
  
Another guy who was there playfully elbowed her. "Hey Kirishima, who's this guy? Your boyfriend??"  
  
"Cheh, beats me. Maybe he's just trying to get inside by being all slick." Kanna noted. She turned back to Oogami. "Sorry, sorry - there isn't an Oogami on the reservation list. You cannot come in."  
  
"B-But...!" Oogami stammered, while thinking: 'When did Kanna become a bouncer to this place...?!?'  
  
"That uniform looks kind of familiar though..." Kanna said, "You didn't happen to loot the old theater, did you??"  
  
"What!!" Oogami gasped, "What are you talking about, Kanna?! It's me!! You remember - your Taicho, Oogami Ichirou!"  
  
Kanna waved her hands. "Hold on there! We don't let drunken people in to get even drunker. I think you need to sober up - or do you prefer I pound a couple of lullabies to put you to sleep??"  
  
Oogami went pale as a fist came directly at his face. It stopped suddenly and he heard another familiar voice. "Knock it off, Kanna-chan... He's with me."  
  
"K-Kayama?!??!" Oogami gasped, seeing that his best friend had saved him. 'Demo... he looks different...' Kayama wore a long black coat and hadn't shaved very well. He also looked very gloomy, unlike his usual happy-go-lucky self. "Oi, you all right?"  
  
"Just come with me." Kayama mumbled as he pulled Oogami inside.  
  
"Enjoy your time!" Kanna yelled after them, while cracking her knuckles, "I'll wait for you outside, Niichan!"  
  
"Don't mind her. She enjoys beating up people for no apparent reason. It's her job anyway." Kayama said, still pulling Oogami through the smoke-filled room. "I'm Kayama, by the way."  
  
"I know... Hey, you can stop playing this joke on me." Oogami said, breaking free from the hold, "I've had enough!"   
  
"Oh have you?" Kayama asked. He paused to look over his shoulder. "Tsubaki-chan, is this the guy you said was stalking you??"  
  
"H-Hai!!" Tsubaki cried, clutching a tray, "W-Why did you bring him here, Kayama-san??"  
  
Kayama shrugged. "I needed a drinking partner. And I want to hear some interesting stories... especially from a 'stalker' type."  
  
"But I'm not a stalker..." Oogami replied. He looked over to Tsubaki. "I'm really sorry, Tsubaki-chan. I didn't mean to startle you. Its just things are turning out to be so strange. I mean, some old guy told me that Yoneda-shihainin was dead."  
  
Tsubaki's face saddened. "Sou desu... It happened over a year ago... How cruel... for you to bring up such a horrible thing..."  
  
"A-Ano!!" Oogami stammered, watching the girl wipe her eyes. 'Tsubaki-chan isn't her cheerful self either! And now I've made her cry! This can't be good! But... it's true then... Yoneda is dead?!'  
  
"Heh, where have you been?" Kayama sighed as he sat down lit a cigarette. "You want one?"   
  
"No, I do not!" Oogami exclaimed, "And when did you start smoking! Didn't we swear to each other that we would never pick up such a nasty habit!" Kayama just laughed at him and puffed away. Oogami dropped his shoulders, frowning. 'This isn't the Kayama I know...'  
  
"Kayama-kun!" said a voice that caught everyone's attention.   
  
Oogami turned to see Kaede walk through a path in the crowded room, looking just as he had saw her last - in her green military uniform. 'Thank goodness... At least Kaede-san is the same. Surely she will tell me what's going on.'  
  
But she went right passed him, as though she didn't even see him. She stopped at thee table, removing off both of her gloves and taking the cigarette from Kayama mouth. "What are you doing here?!" she said, as she put it out in the ash tray.   
  
Kayama smiled slightly. "Your sister asked me here."  
  
Oogami lifted an eyebrow. 'Sister?!'   
  
"If that's the case, then..." Kaede replied, "You're going to help me after all?"  
  
"Maa maa maa..." Kayama held up his glass, "I already told you my answer: no-I-am-not-going-to-help-you-ever-have-a-nice-day."  
  
"D-Demo...!!" she cried, turning heads in their direction. Kaede controlled her voice, but her face showed dejection. "So, I can't count on you."  
  
"No, you can't. You should know that already, Kaede-san."  
  
Kaede turned towards Tsubaki, who bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Kaede-san. But I... I just can't... I'm really sorry!" Tsubaki quickly rushed off to take some orders, before Kaede could respond.   
  
Kaede let out a sigh and turned to leave. Oogami looked to Kayama who lit up again. "Ano... Kaede-san is..." But no one seemed to care. Oogami got up to go after her, but all of the lights shut off. "Eh?" There was a spotlight on the stage, and a woman...  
  
"Good evening, everyone! Are you enjoying your dinner?"   
  
Oogami's mouth dropped open. "Whaaat?!"  
  
The woman wore a stunning white gown, her brown hair up with flowers tied in it. She made eye contact with him and smiled. "Oogami-kun..."  
  
"A-Ayame-san..."  
  
Without another word, Ayame struck up the band and started singing "Yoru no Samba". Everyone in the room seemed very into it, leaving their tables to flock at the stage - just to get a closer glimpse at the beautiful singer or even touch the hem of her dress as she passed in front of them.   
  
'But how can this be...?' Oogami thought as he watched her dance on stage, 'Ayame-san died, didn't she?' He rolled up his sleeve and pinched himself in the arm. 'No, I'm not dreaming...'  
  
A soft hand appeared on his cheek. Oogami lifted his face to see that the spotlight had moved on him, and in front of him was the lovely Ayame. "Ano..."  
  
"Oogami-kun, can I see you afterwards?"  
  
"H-Hai, Ayame-san!" he stammered, blushing.   
  
"See you then," she said, turning and walking back to the stage. "Pya-pya~!"  
  
Kayama and Tsubaki waved their hands in his face. "Oi! Are you going to drink that??" / "Excuse me!! Since you are a fan of Ayame-san, would you be interested in a limited edition bromide??"  
  
"Eeeh?!" Oogami snapped out of his trance. "N-No thanks, you two."  
  
"Your loss." they replied at the same time. Kayama drank the glass down while Tsubaki rushed off to the next table.  
  
Oogami looked back towards the stage. 'I've got to figure out what's going on here...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
"This way, please." Ayame said, leading him up a flight of stairs in the back of the restaurant, "I hope I didn't take you away from your friends."  
  
"N-No, actually they don't seem to remember me. Only you, Ayame-san..." Oogami replied as she opened a door and turned on a light, "Umm, could you tell me..."  
  
"I will. Please have a seat, Oogami-kun."  
  
Oogami found himself settling into a cushioned chair with a doll in it. He moved the doll to his lap and watched as Ayame closed the door behind her. She then took the clips out of her hair and it down. "Ano... Ayame-san..." he uttered nervously as she came to knelt at his side, staring up at him with eager brown eyes.  
  
"Oogami-kun, it's been a while."  
  
"I-It has... Um, but... didn't you... I mean..." Oogami didn't know how to say it, but somehow he knew she understood him. "Ayame-san..."  
  
"Oogami-kun, I'm happy to see you again too!" she replied with a smile, "It was difficult battle back then and ... Well, it doesn't matter now. It's all different now."  
  
"Yes it is! Ayame-san, what exactly is going on?!"  
  
"Look at it this way... If you became were the Taicho of the Hanagumi, this would be how it is. You're pretty lucky to see this side... Some people would go through their lives wondering, but you get a vision of it firsthand."  
  
"I still don't entirely understand." he sighed, "So it's as though I never met any of you... But then..."  
  
They paused to hear the door open. "Neesan!" Kaede stepped inside, slipping off her shoes. "Oh? You're having a meeting... Sorry to barge in..." She then recognized Oogami from downstairs. "Eh?? This guy is a stalker of Tsubaki-kun's..."   
  
"NO I AM NOT!" Oogami cried, "I'M INNOCENT!!"  
  
"Ara ara," Ayame giggled, "I'm sure it was the other way around. Oogami-kun is usually the one being the target of affection. Isn't that right, Oogami-kun??"  
  
"E-to..."  
  
Kaede sighed. "Still! What did we talk about you bringing men over?? I live here too, remember!"  
  
"You can bring some men too. Kaede-san is also an adult..."  
  
"That's not the point!"   
  
"Ano!!" Oogami got up and moved between the sisters. "Please don't argue. I-I can leave, y'know! I didn't mean to cause trouble, so please...!" Sweat lined his face as he looked back and forth. 'Uwah, two Fujieda in the same room - this must be a dream! Somehow I don't want to wake up... But still...'  
  
"I was just telling Oogami-kun about what is going on in Ginza lately." Ayame said, "I thought that maybe he could help you."  
  
"Him??" Kaede replied, "What connections does he have with the military or the Kanzaki Zaibatsu?? Tell me how is he going to help me get the Teikoku Kagekidan back! Why should I put my faith in another man who is just going to...!!"  
  
Kaede's voice trailed off. She slowly turned away, her hands fisted at her side. 'Kaede-san...' Oogami looked at her solemnly, wanting to somehow comfort her. 'Even with the sister she talked about with so much love... just now, she looks so lonely...'  
  
"Kaede-san!" Ayame said, moving to face her younger sister, "You need not worry. This time, I am also going to help you as well. But I need you to trust Oogami-kun. He is going to be a great ally to us."  
  
"He is...?" Kaede uttered, looking over at him.  
  
Oogami straightened up and saluted her. "Hai!"  
  
Kaede slowly smiled. "I'll try it. But if he does turn out to be a stalker like everyone downstairs says, I'm going to have Kanna beat him up..."  
  
"I'M NOT!!!"  
  
Calming down, Oogami saw that Kaede was joking. He looked on at the two Fujieda sisters, uncertain if he was lucky or not being in this situation. 'So this is a different perceptive... Of what could have been...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
Episode 3 Preview  
  
Sakura: I'm Shinguji Sakura! Nice to meet you!  
  
Oogami: Sakura-kun!! I'm me, Oogami!!  
  
Sakura: ...A-Ah! There's my husband! Run!!  
  
Oogami: Husband??! You're married??!?!  
  
Sakura: Next time on Sakura Taisen: "A stroll through Asakusa" Taisho Sakura ni Rouman Arashi! Ne, Oogami-san, come with me for a little bit.  
  
Oogami: W-Waait...! 


	3. a stroll through asakusa

sakura taisen (c) sega co, red co. overworks   
  
notes: Hanayashiki - subdivision of the Hanagumi. Where research & development takes place.   
Ohayou gozaimasu - good morning  
  
sore ja, adios! I love Kayama!!  
  
This fanfiction is by JillM; Summer2002  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa3/falling_sakurataisen  
  
* * * Sakura Taisen * * *   
  
* If We Didn't Meet *   
  
Episode 3: "A stroll through Asakusa"  
  
Oogami stared up at the ceiling. He lied with a futon in the middle of the small room above the restaurant. 'I can't sleep...' His futon was between Ayame and Kaede's. 'C-Could we be more moderate?!'   
  
He carefully sat up and rubbing his eyes. It was already past midnight. He remembered pleading with Ayame, to let him sleep somewhere else. "There isn't anywhere else." she replied, with a smile as she touched his forehead. "Oh-ga-mi-kun!"  
  
'Uwah, Ayame-san always has her way. I can never say "no" to her.'   
  
Oogami crawled away towards the window. He peered outside; Ginza appeared the same in the evening setting, but he knew things were different now. He leaned his chin onto his knees, gazing into the flickering street light across the street. He tried to get a glimpse of the theater, but could only see the tip of the tower over the rooftops.   
  
'So Yoneda is dead... and the Teikoku Kagekidan is no longer... Was I really that important...?'  
  
Suddenly everything went black. "Dare da~!"  
  
"EH!?" Oogami felt the soft hands covering his eyes. 'T-This is...??' Hearting pounding, he gently pulled the hands away and turned around. "Ayame-san!?"  
  
"Mou, Oogami-kun..." Kaede sighed, "You've got it wrong."  
  
"Sorry, Kaede-san... By the way, what are you doing awake?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same." she replied, "Is it... you can't sleep?"  
  
"Un, I have a strange feeling staying here..."  
  
"I see... Me too."  
  
"Eh?" Oogami looked over at her. "Kaede-san, am I making you nervous? I'm so sorry! If I had a choice, I would stay somewhere else...!"  
  
Kaede cut him off with her fingers moving to his lips. "Shush, you'll wake up Neesan."   
  
"Gomen na..." he uttered quietly as she moved her hand away.  
  
"Oogami-kun, it's all right. In fact, Neesan says this is one way I can start to trust you... Neesan seems to have a lot faith in you already..."  
  
Oogami blushed. "Ayame-san... ore...?" He saw Kaede staring at him with a suspicious look. "Ah! B-By the way, could you tell me about what has happened to the Hanagumi?"  
  
Kaede looked out the window, towards the place he was looking. "Three years ago, the capitol defense group was created. They had many difficulties, since they couldn't find a leader and the girls didn't get along. Yet, in their battle on Yamato, they somehow succeeded..."  
  
"Didn't Ayame-san... I mean, she gave up the majinki... and didn't she..!?"  
  
"Neesan did turn over to the evil side... but after defeating Satan, Neesan returned to us."  
  
Oogami lowered his eyes. 'That's right... I was the one who shot Ayame-san... and later Ayame-san sacrificed herself to protect me... If not for me, Ayame-san would have...'  
  
"Still, there were finance troubles and growing tension between the girls. I was sent in to help, but when Yoneda-shire was killed, everything just started to fall apart. I made some decisions I shouldn't have... and we just could not protect the capital..."   
  
"Kaede-san, don't blame yourself." Oogami said, taking her hand. "Without fail I will help you get the Hanagumi back together! I promise you!!"  
  
"Oogami-kun..."  
  
"Kaede-san..."  
  
"Ara," Ayame stood over them, rubbing her eyes, "It's so late at night..."  
  
"Neesan!" Kaede gasped, "Gomen nasai. We didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's okay." Ayame replied, sitting down with them, "What were you talking about?"  
  
Oogami turned red; he still was holding onto Kaede's hand. "Um! Uh! I-I was just...!" He threw the hand aside and scooted away from them. "Honto ni gomen!" Ayame and Kaede exchanged looks, then turned back at Oogami and laughed. "EH?"  
  
"How funny!" Kaede giggled.  
  
"Honto!" Ayame added, "It's so funny!"   
  
Oogami face-faulted onto the floor. 'What's so funny...?'  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Beginning the next day, Oogami started his new mission - to help restore the Teikoku Kagekidan and Teito back to its peaceful self. However...  
  
"W-Why am I doing this?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Because," Kaede replied, adjusting the sign tied on him, "We're raising money to bring back the Teigeki. The restaurant needs more outside profit so I'm sending you and these 500 flyers to Asakusa."  
  
"Isn't there enough restaurants in Asakusa?? And do I really have to walk around like this???"  
  
"Are you going to follow orders or not??"  
  
"Hai!" he sighed, dropping his head. 'I can't say "no" to Kaede-san either...'  
  
Tsubaki walked into the room. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Kasumi-san and Yuri-san are here now. We'll be getting the restaurant ready."  
  
"Are? Kasumi-san and Yuri-kun are here too??"  
  
"N-N-Nani?!" Tsubaki cried, pointing at him, "What are you doing here??! Stalker!"  
  
"Oi!! I am not a stalker!!"   
  
"Everyone is so energetic this morning." Ayame said, coming into the room. She wore a blue suit and looked absolutely gorgeous in the morning sunlight.   
  
"O-Ohayo, Ayame-san!" Oogami stammered, "Where are you going today, dressed up so nice??"  
  
"That is a..." she replied, walking up to him and putting her finger on the tip of his nose. "...s-e-c-re-t."  
  
Oogami went frozen. 'UWAH!'  
  
Kaede grabbed him over by the necktie. "Oogami-kun! Stop fooling around! Let's keep our minds on the mission!"  
  
"H-Hai!"   
  
The four of them went downstairs, where Kasumi and Yuri were organizing the tables. "Ah, everyone!" Yuri said, "I have today's gossip all lined up. Who wants to listen?"  
  
Kasumi sighed, "Just go ahead and tell us already your daily report, Yuri-san."  
  
"Un! First of all, top movie star Kanzaki Sumire-san is in town! I heard she's staying somewhere in Teito!"  
  
"Really? Sumire-kun?" Kaede said, "I have to get a hold of her..."  
  
"Demo ne! It's rumored that she's engaged to some unknown person!"  
  
Oogami noted, " I heard that too, but when I met her she wasn't wearing a ring."  
  
"EH?!?" Yuri leapt in his face. "When did you meet with the hottest star in Japan?!? And who are you?!"  
  
"Oogami Ichirou!!!"  
  
"Never heard of you!!!"  
  
Ayame broke it up with a laugh. "Honto! Everyone is really energetic today. But, I have to get going. Please excuse me. I'll see you all later!" They watched Ayame leave. An uncomfortable silence followed.   
  
Oogami blinked. "Where is Ayame-san going?"  
  
Kaede uttered, "Even I don't know..."  
  
"Ne! I do! I do!" Yuri cried, waving her hands, but Tsubaki put a bucket on her head. 'Hidoi... everyone is so cruel...'  
  
Kasumi turned to the others. "We saw her speaking with Kayama-san last night... I think she's going to meet with him today."  
  
Kaede's face went very pale. "Eh? Nani??"  
  
"Sou sou!!" Yuri said taking the bucket off her head. "Must be a real HOT date if she didn't want to tell us about it. Kyaaa, and Kayama-san is such a cool guy! I'm so jealous...!"  
  
"Kaede-san?" Oogami uttered as she rushed outside. He went out to check on her. She stood on the sidewalk as though look if she wanted to catch up with her sister. "I think Ayame-san has already gone."   
  
"Oogami-kun..."   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Hurry and go to Asakusa!"  
  
"Haiiii!!" Oogami cried and took off running.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
In Asakusa, there was a lively crowd as always. However, Oogami felt silly with the signs on him and the hat Kaede made him wear. Passing out flyers to people passing by, he stopped at the fountain he remembered where he and Iris had come to on her Birthday date.   
  
'I wonder where Iris is now...' His eyes moved to the tower at the edge of the amusement park. 'Isn't that where the Hana-Yashiki is? I wonder if it's still there... Are??'  
  
"Sumimasen!" said a young man in a business suit, with short brown hair, "Is this a restaurant in Ginza?"  
  
"Aa," Oogami uttered. 'Huh? Where have I seen this guy before?'  
  
"I would like to have dinner sometime in Ginza, but it's awfully dark nowadays..."  
  
"Our place has live music, and the nicest staff all around!"  
  
"Is that so?? With cute waitresses??" the young man asked slyly.  
  
'Hentai! Sukebe!!' Oogami thought, backing away from him, 'This guy is real pervert!!'  
  
"I'll take one flyer." he replied, "I'll try to drop by soon. Ja ne!" He turned to leave, but stopped to put up his umbrella. "Seems like it's starting to rain."  
  
"Eh??" Oogami looked up. Some raindrops splattered on his face. 'Oh no! This isn't good! All of these flyers will get wet!! I have to find cover!!'  
  
As he ran through the streets, he saw everyone closing up shop. He turned to corner and rammed into someone, all the flyers scattered in the air. "Gomen!" he gasped, turning to the girl he had knocked off her feet. "EH??!"  
  
"Achoo! It's cold..." she sighed, looking very drenched.  
  
"Sa... Sakura-kun!!"  
  
"Are?" Sakura lifted her head. She looked like her usual self - wearing pink kimono and red bow - besides being soaked. "Do I know you?"  
  
"It's me, Oogami!" he blurted out. He then smacked himself in the head. 'Baka! She wouldn't know you!!'  
  
"AH?!" Sakura looked side to side. "Gomen nasai!! I made you spill all of your flyers!!"  
  
"No, it's okay!" he said, going to stop her from picking up any. "They're all wet so I can't use them. Besides I don't want to pass them out anyways."   
  
"Still I'm sorry..." she started to say. She looked liked she saw something that frightened her. "Ano! I have to get going...!"  
  
"W-Wait a minute!" Oogami latched on her wrist. He saw her holding a suitcase and sword wrapped in a green cloth. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go right now! Please let go!"  
  
"D-Demo!!" he cried, not letting go as she started to run, dragging him with her. "UWAAAAAAH!"  
  
Sakura pulled him into an alley. "Shhh..." she said, going to cover his mouth with both hands. "Don't let him find me."  
  
"And why not??!" said a voice. The two turned to see a panting man at the other end. "Sakura-san! You come back here!"  
  
"Kya!! Run!!" Sakura cried, going to run in the other direction. "Hurry!!"  
  
"W-Who is that?!" Oogami gasped as he saw the man chasing them.  
  
"My husband!"  
  
"What!? You're married??"  
  
"Eh... So we better run and get out of here!"  
  
"SAKURA-SAAAN!" yelled Sakura's husband, "Who is that man!? Is that your lover...?"  
  
"UWAH!" Oogami gasped over his shoulder, "D-Don't misunderstand! We just met! I'm innocent!!" He looked over at Sakura. "Oi!! Why are you taking me along?!"  
  
"Because!!" she cried, then paused for a moment, "I-I haven't the slightest clue... Ah! Let's get a ride on that!"   
  
"What!?" he yelled as she ran into the street and leapt into the back of a truck. "Sakura-kun?!" He looked back as the husband closed in on him, yelling all types of threats. "Wah! Wait for me!" He went after the truck and caught the edge. "Sakura-kuuuun!! Help!!" he cried running along with the car.  
  
She reached out and grabbed the sign on him, but it came off. So she grabbed the back of his vest and pulled him in. Oogami rolled over onto his head, panting. "Yokkata..." Sakura sighed, as they finally distanced themselves from their pursuer. "Ano, thank you for helping me back there... Oogami-san, is it? I'm Shinguji Sakura."  
  
"I know..." Oogami sighed. He paused to sneeze. "We're going to get sick if we stay out in this weather. But I'm glad to see Sakura-kun again."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Eh? What did you say??"   
  
Oogami turned red and waved his hands. "N-Nothing! Hahaha!" He then thought, 'But is it true... She's married? I have to ask her about this!!' He shyly turned towards her. "Sakura-kun... about your husband..."  
  
Sakura lowered her head, laughing a little. "It was an arranged marriage... I got scared so I ran away... But, I went through the ceremony, so it can't be helped..."   
  
"Sou ka... 'It can't be helped'... Ano, Sakura-kun... What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought I could start over in Teito. I was here years before, but I was told 'I didn't belong here', so I gave up and went home... I always regretted it. I always wondered 'why wasn't I stronger', 'why couldn't I try harder'... But it's useless, right? I can't go back and change things."  
  
"Sakura-kun..." Oogami stared at her, thinking, 'Maybe if I was here with you... Maybe... but that's right, we can't go back...'   
  
"Ano! Why are you looking at me like that??" she stammered, her face all red.  
  
"I-It's nothing!!" he exclaimed, "By the way... are you hungry? I know a place we can go!"  
  
* * * * * * * *   
When they arrived at the Sannin Musume's restaurant, Kasumi greeted them. "Welcome!! Ack, Oogami-kun! You're soaked! Here, you can use these clothes. Hurry up and change, before you get sick. And, your friend can use these clothes."  
  
"H-Hai..." Sakura uttered, "Arigatou gozaimasu."   
  
She and Oogami went to the back room where there were changing stalls. They both came out at the same time. "I should have known..." Oogami sighed, seeing that they were wearing work clothes.  
  
"Eh? Nani??"  
  
Kasumi appeared. "Since you two are dressed to work, why don't you help us out??"  
  
"Eeeh?!" Sakura gasped as Kasumi dragged her into the kitchen. There was a mountain pile of dishes. "D-Demo! Oogami-san said he was going to treat me dinner..."  
  
"Did he??" said a voice. They turned to see Kaede with her arms crossed. "Oogami-kun! Didn't I tell you to pass out flyers and promote the restaurant, NOT pick up girls?"  
  
"Ano!!" Sakura ran up to her. "Ayame-san??!"  
  
Kaede dropped her head. "No... I'm Kaede..." she sighed, "By the way, has anyone seen my sister? It's already late."  
  
"Iie," Yuri replied, "She still hasn't come back yet. She must still be with Kayama-san. Ehihihi!"  
  
Oogami felt worried for Kaede, who just left the kitchen. "W-Wait..." he said, going up to her, "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding...!"  
  
"What is?" she asked, moving the curtain out of her view, "I'm not assuming anything... Oogami-kun, you shouldn't either."  
  
"Demo..." He then saw someone familiar. "It's that guy from Asakusa! He came!"   
  
"Eh? So you did get a customer??"  
  
They stopped and watched him with Tsubaki, who was taking his order. "Iyaada! You're so bad! Ehihihi!"  
  
"Heheh, but you're so cute!" he replied, grabbing after her apron as she tried to run away.  
  
"He's a pervert..." Kaede and Oogami mumbled, "A real pervert."  
  
Tsubaki skipped over to them, giggling. "Guess what! That pretty boy over there asked me out on a date! His name is Kikunojo..."  
  
"EEEEEEH?!?!?" Oogami exclaimed, falling over onto the floor.  
  
"Calm down. You'll scare the customers away." Kaede sighed.  
  
"Oogami-san! Daijoubu desu ka??" Sakura cried, running up to him.   
  
Kasumi caught her and pulled her back into the kitchen. "You're not finished yet!"  
  
Oogami just lied there in shock. 'KIKU-CHAN... HE'S STRAIGHT?! SONNA!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Episode 4 Preview  
  
Reni: So you want to enter? What do you expect to find? What do you think you will accomplish by coming here?   
  
Oogami: Everyone... I just want...  
  
Reni: Next time on Sakura Taisen: "The forgotten place". Taisho Sakura no Rouman Arashii...  
  
Oogami: Reni, surely you want the same too.  
  
Reni: I know not what you are talking about. I just want to stay like this... 


	4. the forgotten place

sakura taisen (c) sega co, red co. overworks   
  
notes: everyone enjoying? Iris fans?? ;_; don't cry so much. Ah, twisted love triangles... iina!   
  
This fanfiction is by JillM; Summer2002  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa3/falling_sakurataisen  
  
* * * Sakura Taisen * * *   
  
* If We Didn't Meet *   
  
Episode 4 "The Forgotten Place"  
  
Oogami curled up to sleep. He was in the restaurant, sleeping on a mat. He didn't have a blanket because it felt warm that night. Nonetheless, he tried to keep his stomach covered and fend off the mosquitoes.   
  
"D-Datte!" Sakura protested before, "I-I can't sleep in the same room as a man!"  
  
"That's what I said, but Neesan insisted." Kaede noted, "Since she isn't here, I'm going to overrule. Oogami-kun, stay downstairs!"  
  
'That's right. Ayame-san still hasn't come back. What could she be doing with Kayama...? Hm??' The front doors opened and a little light shined in the restaurant. 'Eeh?! It's them!!'   
  
Ayame started to go up the stairs but turned around to face Kayama. "Ne, maybe we should keep this to ourselves and not say a word to Kaede-san."  
  
"Heh? I wouldn't say anything to her anyways..."   
  
"Maa maa, don't be like that, Kayama-kun!" she replied, cupping his face with both hands.  
  
'UWAH!!' Oogami's face went red. 'T-T-Those two are...?!?!?'  
  
Kayama said nothing at first. After the pause, he lifted his hands to hers and gently pried them away. "I decided to do what you asked..."  
  
"Then, please be careful, Kayama-kun..."  
  
"Daijoubu na! It's like they say: 'With care, the crashing waves are in favor of the earnest warrior'."  
  
"But, they also say: 'In the end, the earnest ones die first - his comrades cannot find his remains after the tides comes in'."  
  
"Sou sou! But it's also said that: 'The man who wants to live thinks nothing of death, even when the ends have washed away'."  
  
Oogami sighed to himself, 'What is with these two? None of these sayings make sense...' He cringed as he watched Kayama lean over and kiss Ayame on the cheek. 'NANI?!? THOSE TWO...!?'  
  
"Sweet dreams, Ayame-san." Kayama said, turning to go out the door. Ayame watched him leave, and then crept up the stairs. Oogami just gazed into space, still in much shock.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Oogami was still in shock the next day. He went to rinse his face in the water basin outside, the scene repeating in his mind. 'This isn't good! Kayama and Ayame-san... NO! It can't be good!!'  
  
"Oogami-kun..." Kaede arrived, wearing a green tank top and white skirt. She let out a big yawn. "Please let me know when you're done."  
  
"Kaede-san, you look very sleepy... Did you stay up late last night?"  
  
"Un, I waited up for Neesan. Demo, I couldn't stay awake. Did you see her come in?"  
  
"Ah... iya... I didn't..." Oogami blurted out. 'Why...?' he asked himself, 'Why am I lying to Kaede-san??'  
  
The two went inside where the others were having breakfast. "What are you doing here??!" Kaede and Oogami exclaimed, pointing frantically.  
  
Kikunojou smiled. "Tsubaki-chan invited me." He turned to Sakura who was serving him. "This one is awfully cute too!"  
  
"Back off!" Oogami snapped, "Sakura-kun is married!"  
  
"So??" Kikunojou sent his smile over to Kasumi and Yuri. "By the way, Taicho was wondering if I could make it a 'triple' date. Hope you two don't mind."  
  
"No! Not at all!!" Yuri replied, grabbing onto Kasumi, "How lucky! The Baragumi are the most hottest group of guys in the army!!"  
  
Oogami's mouth dropped open. "Naniiiii??!"   
  
Kaede sighed. "Now isn't the time for this. We need to think about how to get the Teigeki back... And isn't it unsafe for us to have Sakura with us? The last thing we need is some powerful family thinking we've ransomed their daughter..."  
  
"Shikashi," Ayame noted, "Sakura-kun is a good cook. We could use her on our staff. I think she would be a great help."  
  
"A-Arigatou gozaimasu!" Sakura said, giving her another serving. "Ah, Kaede-san, do you want another serving too?"  
  
Before she could answer, Kanna barged into the room. "Minna! Taihen darou!! Taihen!! It's Kayama... He's been stabbed!"  
  
Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Oogami rushed over. "What happened!? Where is he??! Kanna, tell me!!"  
  
"I'm not sure what happened, but he was just found this morning. Kareda-sensei is looking after him right now..."  
  
Kaede jumped up and exclaimed, "Kareda-sensei is NOT a doctor! He's a writer!!"  
  
Ayame got up too. "We better go to him now - come on, Kaede-san!" But her little sister just stood there, looking to the floor. Ayame slowly nodded. "Yoshi, Oogami-kun! You're coming with me!"  
  
"Eh?!" Oogami stammered as she pulled him along with him. "C-Chotto matte, Ayame-san...!!"   
  
Kanna took their place at the table. "All this running around and panicking has made me hungry. Could I have a serving of rice?"  
  
"Ano!" Sakura scrambled over with the dish, "Aren't you concerned that your friend has been hurt??"  
  
"Naah. Kayama won't die so easily," Kanna replied, rice flying everywhere as she cleaned up her dishes, "Hehehehe! I just wanted to make a ruckus this morning!"  
  
"Demo... That wound must have hurt a lot... And who knows how long he suffered before someone found him..." Sakura paused to look over at Kaede's worried face. "Ah! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to say such things out loud!!"  
  
"It's okay..." Kaede replied, going to sit back down, with her dish at hand. "Neesan is going to be there so... He should be all right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
They arrived at the writer's apartment a few blocks away. Kayama was lying in a futon by the window, looking exhausted. "Daijoubu kai??" Oogami asked as he knelt by his side, "Kayama! Kayama!!"  
  
His eyes flickered open. "Maa... Are you an angel?"  
  
"NO I AM NOT!!!"  
  
"Oogami-kun, dame desu yo." Ayame said, moving him aside, "Kayama-kun has been through a lot." She stopped as Kayama lifted up a folded piece of paper. "I see you got it... Arigatou, Kayama-kun. Please get better soon, ne?" She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"YAMEROOO!" Oogami cried, pulling Ayame away. "T-That's TWICE already!! I can't take it anymore! You must stop it now!!!"  
  
"Oogami-kun, what do you mean??"  
  
"Sou sou, stop 'what', Oogamii~?"  
  
Before he even decided what to say, Ayame took his arm and led him towards the door. "Let Kayama-kun rest for now. We've got to get going."  
  
"Ayame-san, Oogamii! Adios!"  
  
Oogami looked to his friend then at the woman leading him out of the room. 'Why am I so worked up? Is it because I'm jealous...? So what if I am! I have every reason to be... But, like Kaede-san said... now really isn't the time for this!'   
  
The two walked down the sidewalk, not speaking at first. Finally Oogami brought up enough to courage to ask her - but a car drove up next to them, the door, opened, and he was pulled inside - the door slamming shut. "UWAH! SUMIRE-KUN?!"  
  
"What is wrong with you!?" Sumire yelled, holding onto his collar, "Did I not give you the best minutes of your life??! Have you already forgotten me??!"  
  
"Eh?? W-What are you talking about??"  
  
"I am the TOP star in Tokyo, iya, the world! How dare you shrug aside being a loyal fan to me by walking around town with HER! T-That bar singer! What's she got that I don't have!"  
  
The other door opened and in came Ayame. "Ara, Sumire-kun! Long time no see!"  
  
Sumire threw Oogami aside and scooted over to her. "Maa~! Ayame-san~! Why I am almost didn't recognize you! Did you lose weight?"  
  
"Hehehe, arigatou, Sumire-kun... You seem like you haven't changed. But it's awfully nice of you to offer us a ride."  
  
"Eh? Watakushi... oh, sure... why not help the little people every once in a while..."  
  
Oogami wearily sat up. "That reminds me. Where exactly are we going?"  
  
Ayame winked at him. "The Hanayashiki."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
'I'm back in Asakusa...' Oogami thought as the car brought them to the amusement park and he saw the tower. He and Ayame got out of the car. Sumire remained inside, the window rolled down a little while she put on sunglasses. "Arigatou, Sumire-kun. Are you coming with us?"  
  
"Iie! I have a busy schedule. Besides, why would I want to go to such a filthy, boring place? Good day to both of you!"  
  
"A-a..." Oogami uttered as Ayame led him away. 'It would be good if Sumire-kun joined us again... But that's asking too much.' They passed by the fountain, which had been turned off. "Ano... about Iris and the others..."  
  
"Oogami-kun, we better hurry. I have to be back at the restaurant before it gets busy."   
  
"H-Hai..."  
  
They made it to the Hanayashiki headquarters, Ayame applying the code on the lock of the door. They went right in. "It seems deserted..." Oogami said as they walked through the dark hallways, "No one is here anymore?"  
  
"Sou ne. There hasn't been any need for this place anymore... just like the Teigeki." She replied using a lighter as their light source. "We're looking key card to get into the Hanagumi basement. It's in storage somewhere in here..."   
  
Oogami looked at the abandoned projects left by the researchers, all covered with dust. 'Even Kohran no longer comes here. Kohran who I saw living somewhere on the streets in Ginza. I have to find her again, and everyone else... we have to get back together... Oh??'   
  
He saw a door with the sign: 'Storage'. Breaking the lock to the door, he turned the knob and found a room with a high ceiling; there were tall shelves of boxes and other items. But in there center there was a wooden chair, and someone sitting in it.  
  
"EH?! R-RENI!?"  
  
Reni didn't respond. She just sat there, with her arms to her side. Oogami noticed the wreath of dried flowers in her hand. He went up to her to check if she breathing, but her free hand lifted to grip at his tie. "What are you doing here? LEAVE."  
  
"R-Reni... It's me, Oogami... I-I mean, are you okay? How long have you been I here?"  
  
"GET OUT NOW."  
  
"Reni!" Ayame had come into the room, "So... You're still here after all..."  
  
"Ayame-san, what's happened to Reni? Why is she like this??" Oogami asked, as she walked over to them, "Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"It's because what happened to the Hanagumi... I suppose Reni suffered the most out of everyone. She hasn't quite recovered..." Ayame's eyes moved to the wreath. "Because, Iris was killed."  
  
"N-Nani?! W-What did you say??!" Oogami cried. In his mind flashed memories of the blond French girl who couldn't wait to become an adult. "Iris... sonna...!"  
  
Reni clenched her eyes closed at the mention of those words. "That's why you should leave! Get out now!! Please leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Reni, wait a minute!" Oogami gasped, as the girl found strength to stand and face him with fury in her blue eyes, "It's understandable to feel such emotion when you had lost someone you cared about but... it doesn't mean you stop fighting, that you stop living!!"  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want to live anymore! I want to be left alone! Reni snapped, "Do you think I look at myself and at what I've become and feel happy about it??! GET OUT NOW!!"  
  
She lifted her hands and sent a force directly at them. Oogami moved in front to brace Ayame from danger, but the attack never reached them. Standing between them was Sumire with her staff, as she had blocked the attack.  
  
"Reni!" Sumire called, "Do you think Iris is happy? Watching you waste your life like this?! Do you think any of us are happy?? We failed... We gave up... All of us have amounted to nothing! Even so, I cannot think that it's going to end like this! I've moving forth, each day - thinking of what I can do differently!"  
  
"Sumire-kun..." Oogami gasped, "Ano, when did you get here??"  
  
"I have the access code too..." she replied, turning to point her staff at him, "And how dare you interrupt me? I'm making a fine speech here! Don't say another word!"  
  
"H-Hai!!"  
  
"Even so..." Reni cut in, her head lowered, "No matter what I do, I can't redo the things I did... I can't do things I should have done... I can't bring Iris back. Maybe I would be fine if I didn't have a heart, if I didn't have feeling... But that can't be... Once that warm feeling of sunlight enters, it's hard to shut the door in that place in my chest... All I can do now is learn to forget..."  
  
Oogami watched as Reni fell back into the chair, her face looking ready to cry - but not a tear fell. Ayame took his arm. "I found the card. Let's go." She led him outside, Sumire following. Oogami turned and looked back, but Ayame's grip on his arm tightened to get his attention. "That place in your chest... is the only way to heal is to forget?"  
  
"Ayame-san..."  
  
"Forget and find a new love?"  
  
"That is..." Oogami's voice trailed off. In his mind, he fought with thoughts of jealousy. 'Because for you it's Kayama, isn't it?'  
  
"Demo, Oogami-kun, I don't think it's possible... to forget your first love and your first loss. There's nothing you can do with that wound." she said softly in his ear. She then released him and went on ahead.  
  
Oogami watched her back, sighing to himself. 'Then, I can't do anything? Since you were my first love, Ayame-san...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Episode 5 Preview  
  
Kaede: Everyone, I don't think I'm qualified anymore for this job. All of my efforts have been for nothing...  
  
Oogami: Kaede-san, don't say such things!! I -- I mean, we need you!  
  
Kaede: Next time on Sakura Taisen: "One last samba" Taisho Sakura ni Rouman Arashi! Maybe I don't belong here after all...  
  
Oogami: No, Kaede-san, I...!   
  
Kaede: Daijoubu... Neesan is here, so... 


	5. one last samba

sakura taisen (c) sega co, red co. overworks   
  
notes: lots more love-love dilemma. can you picture a straight Baragumi?? Ahah... sorta. Doesn't anyone else like that song "Yoru no Samba"? luv it. er, but I'm not sure about the Iris version... once again, Iris fans, sorry about last epi. Don't take it personally. It's to help the story, honest! I have nothing against the girl!  
  
This fanfiction is by JillM; Summer2002  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa3/falling_sakurataisen  
  
* * * Sakura Taisen * * *   
  
* If We Didn't Meet *   
  
Episode 5 "One Last Samba"  
  
"Neesan, Oogami-kun!" Kaede ran over to greet them at the front of the restaurant. "We need some help... the dinner crowd is here! Please hurry!"  
  
"That's right!" Ayame replied, "The Sannin Musume are going on a date tonight with the Baragumi."   
  
"Don't remind me." Oogami sighed.  
  
"Sou desu wa!" said the feminine man next to him, in a purple western suit and a fake mustache. "No sooner did my pretty face leave their presence, did they go chasing after the next pack of girls. Hmp! Faithless pigs...!"   
  
Suddenly Kanna leapt up and grabbed her from behind. "Oi! How'd you get pass me without clearance! You're coming with me, you suspicious character!"  
  
"N-Nan desutte?! I am not suspicious! Unhand me, you animal!!"  
  
"Eh? T-That voice sounds familiar... Niichan, is this guy with you??"  
  
"Kaede-san~!" Sakura stepped out from the kitchen in an apron. "The next order is all ready!" She stared at the man in the purple suit. "MASAKA! It's you, Sumire-san!!"  
  
"S-Sakura-san??!" Sumire stammered, "Don't say my name so loudly! I have fans all over Ginza! And what are you doing in the capital?!? Shouldn't you be on the farm?! A-And...!" Before she could say anymore, Sakura tripped and collided with her.  
  
"UWAH!! Not again!" Oogami's face went red as Sumire and Sakura landed in a peculiar position on the floor. "D-Doesn't anyone else see this???!"   
  
"Sumimasen!" Sakura said, sitting up - with Sumire's fake mustache on her face now. "I was just so happy to see you again..."  
  
"Sakura-san..."  
  
"Sumire-san..."  
  
Oogami frantically separated them, "Yamero!! I can't take any more of this!!"  
  
"Anymore of what??" the two innocently asked.   
  
All of sudden the husband showed up. "I've found you, Sakura-san!!" he exclaimed, waving one of the flyers, "Now come home with me!"  
  
"N-No way!" Sakura cried, grabbing onto Oogami's arm, "I-I don't want to go!"  
  
"Sakura-kun!" Oogami gasped. He lowered his eyes to the hands on his sleeve. 'We've only met recently, and already Sakura-kun has become attached to me. I suppose even in this world... Demo, she's already married. It can't be helped.' He gently pried free. "Sakura-kun, you should just go."  
  
"Eh?? Demo, Oogami-san, atashi...!"  
  
Kaede stepped forward. "I agree with Oogami-kun. You can't keep running away, Sakura... I mean he is you husband. And who knows - maybe he is your fated person after all."  
  
"Kaede-san..." Oogami felt surprised by her words. 'Nan de? All of a sudden?'  
  
Sakura looked to the floor as Kanna struggled with her wimpofahusband. "Get outside and wait for a reservation!" Kanna snarled, dragging him out the door, "You're next, Sumire! Showing your ugly face around here again!"  
  
"N-Nan desutte, mononoke-onna!" Sumire yelled after her. She turned to Sakura. "Ara, is it true? Kanna-san's new punching bag is your...?"  
  
"Hai..." Sakura replied, "Demo... I don't want to go!" She then took off running upstairs.   
  
Sumire sighed and covered her face. "Ma~ah, it seems Sakura-san is still very childish, just like when we first met..."  
  
"So-da!" said a voice. All eyes turned to the door where Kayama was. "Even as the time passes, people get used to the way things are and forget to change... But the question is - is change always good? Ne~?"  
  
Oogami pointed at him. "B-Baka yarou!! Why are you up and walking around when you should be recovering!?"  
  
"Oogamii!" Kayama replied, "What kind of man do you think I am? Of course a little wound like that cannot stop me! Besides... lying in bed all alone I got lonely. I missed everyone very much!"  
  
Ayame smiled and walked up to him. "Just like you, Kayama-kun... Demo, you shouldn't push yourself so much. You'll get hurt again, and I'll be worried."  
  
"Gomen na, Ayame-san!"  
  
Oogami lowered his eyes. 'Yaparii, those two... I have no chance... What am I saying? Am I giving up on Ayame-san?? No, I can't! We couldn't be together in the other life, so this one must be my second chance! But how can I win against a guy like Kayama...?'   
  
"Aa, Tsubamechan-tachi!!" Kayama said, as the Sannin Musume arrived all ready for their dates. "So, tonight you're meeting the Butai of Cool and Masculinity?"  
  
"Sou desu ne!" Tsubaki said, "Demo, Kayama-san, aren't you supposed to be healing?"  
  
"Daijoubu na! I feel genki genki! Besides, don't let my health get in the way of you enjoying yourselves tonight. You three deserve it, working so hard."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Tsubaki, Kasumi, and Yuri chimed in unison. Suddenly, the lights flicked off and three spotlights turned on the stage. "KYAA! They're here!!"  
  
"We have come for some lovely flowers!" the three well-dressed men on the stage said. All the female customers started screaming with delight. "We, the cool and manly Butai - the Baragumi!"   
  
Oogami face-faulted. 'W-W-What the heck is going on..?!?'  
  
As soon as the lights turned on, girls swamped the stage. But the very-smooth Baragumi leapt up in the air and escaped their clutches, skillfully landing in front of the Sannin Musume.   
  
"I get the tall, strong one!!" Yuri exclaimed, leaping at Yokohiko and linking to his muscular arm. "Aaah, I'm so happy!"  
  
Kasumi walked up to Kotone who pressed a kiss on her hand. "Ara..." Her face went very red. "I-I think we'll have a good time..."  
  
Kikunojo had his arm around Tsubaki and led her out the door. "Don't wait up! Good night, kids!"  
  
Oogami pulled himself off the floor, feeling rage. 'T-Those players! How can all these girls like them?!' He turned to see his Sumire, Ayame, and Kaede swooning. "OI!!! What's wrong with all of you??!"  
  
Kaede was first to snap out of it. "Sou ne! Oogami-kun is right! We have a restaurant to run...!!" She paused to drop her head. "Demo... I'm not here to run a restaurant..."  
  
"But it's fun, Kaede-san!" Ayame replied cheerfully, "Everyone is having a good time and we've making lots of new friends..."  
  
"But, Neesan, we're supposed to be reviving the Teikoku Kagekidan. What about protecting Teito - your cherished dream...?"  
  
"Dreams change, just like people. Right, Kayama-kun?" Ayame looked over to the man who had become quiet all of a sudden. "Ah! I better get on stage; looks like everyone needs a song! Come sing with me!" She took hold of Kayama's arm and led him up the stage.  
  
Kaede dropped her head. "There she goes again. Neesan is becoming more and more like Yoneda-choukan everyday... But I guess it's because she took over his position after he died."  
  
"Honto ni?" Oogami asked, "So Ayame-san was the theater manager and commander?"  
  
"Un, before the 'incident', she spent most of the day in the manager's office with a sake bottle. I don't believe she ever fully recovered from Yoneda-choukan's death or from being the last surviving member of the Tai Kouma Butai. I remember Neesan saying strange things, like maybe she should have died a long time ago... that she was even a curse on the Teikoku Kagekidan."  
  
"Ayame-san...?"  
  
"Sou ne. Kayama-kun and I were very worried about her... But, like always, Neesan put on a bright smile and kept moving on ahead. She's really admirable... And like always, she strays off the subject and goes to sing duets with Kayama-kun."  
  
"Honto?? That's funny because it's usually you and me who sing duets..." Oogami trailed off as Kaede gave him a confused look. "Ahaha! Just kidding! I should get into uniform and help you."  
  
"Oogami-kun!" Kaede stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Ne, you want to sing with me later?" Oogami slowly nodded. "Yoshi! Then we will... after the crowd leaves that is. Work hard, Oogami-kun!"  
  
"Un!" he said, heading to the back. He turned back to see Kaede staring at the stage with a forlorn look. 'Eh?' He also stared towards the stage, an ache in his chest. 'Even now, I still yearn for Ayame-san... Can my dream really change...?'  
  
When Oogami came back, everyone was complaining about the food. 'What's going on?' he asked as Kaede finished calming down some customers. 'Aa! That's right! Sakura-kun left, so who is cooking now...? MASAKA!!' He bolted in kitchen and sure enough...  
  
"Yo Niichan!" Kanna chimed, working on another fiery dish, "Hungry are ya? Come try this one."  
  
"No, I think you should-!" But she shoved a spoonful into his mouth, which started burning. "GWAH!! HOT!!!"  
  
"Kanna!" Kaede called, "Please stop making such spicy food. We're losing some of the customers. Try to make the recipes on the menu."  
  
"Hai hai!" Kanna sighed, "By the way, could you check outside if that guy I tied upside down on the lamp post is still there??"  
  
As Oogami nodded, Kaede arranged the next order on a plate. "Table two, please!" She paused. "Mou, why am I getting into this?? I'm a military officer, not a waitress!"  
  
"D-Demo! Kaede-san is very good at this..." he said as they walked back out. They stopped to watch Kayama and Ayame lead the room in a verse of Hanasaku Otome. "They're having a good time..."   
  
"YOSSHA!! Wait for me!!" Kanna ran to join them on stage. She and Kayama shared a mic and sang the chorus together. "Atsui~! Omoi~!"  
  
"Everyone forgot what we came here to do." Kaede sighed, going to bring the order to its table. "Ano, would you like some more tea...?" Her face went sour. 'Yapari! I'm really turning into a common waitress!'  
  
Oogami stared down at the tray. 'From ticket-clipper to waiter - the duty to protect Teito may come in a variety of forms. But, if all of us are together... working hard together, having fun together... and yet, I still...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
At the end of the day, Kanna dizzily went down from the stage and fell into a chair. "Dame yo! No more! I can't, my voice... it's too painful...!"  
  
Oogami waved his hand that he had burnt on the stove. 'Even though I didn't know how to cook well, at least the complaining reduced...'  
  
"Oogami-kun!" Ayame sat next to him and poured him a cup of tea, "Good work today! You really helped out a lot. We were lucky it wasn't the usual large crowd today. Next time I'll do the cooking though."  
  
"Arigatou, Ayame-san. " he replied. He watched as Kaede sat next to her sister. "Gomen na, Kaede-san. I'm so tired... I don't think I can do anything now. I'll sing with you another time."  
  
"It's okay, Oogami-kun. I don't think I have the energy either. We really worked hard today, right Minna? Let's all just rest now!"  
  
Kayama came to join them, but saw that the only seat available was next to Kaede. He turned away, lighting a cigarette. "I'm fine. Not tired at all."   
  
"Ka-ya-ma-KUN!" Ayame got his attention, "Don't act so cold with my little sister. I still haven't figured out what happened to you two..."  
  
Kaede quickly took hold of her arm. "Neesan, please don't go into this."   
  
'I'm curious too...' Oogami looked at Kaede's fearful face. 'What's going on?'  
  
"The harmony of the Teikoku Kagekidan depends on it." Ayame replied, "So, Kayama-kun, please work things out with Kaede-san. Tell us what happened."  
  
Kayama put out his cigarette and paused. "So-da..." he uttered in a deep voice, "I cannot keep it a secret anymore. The reason why I cannot speak with Kaede-san is... is..."  
  
"IS???" Oogami, Ayame, and Kanna echoed.  
  
Kayama pointed his finger at her. "She took my guitar strings away, that unreasonable woman!!!"  
  
"What!??" Kaede exclaimed, "That's not the reason why! A-And I did not even take your stupid guitar strings! When did this occur??!"  
  
"It was sometime ago... Last summer... Ah, what fond memories of summer do I have~!"  
  
"Stay on the subject!!"   
  
Kayama chuckled. "That's right... That midsummer night we had a party after watching the fireworks display... Nothing like a glass of sake together with friends... Daga! Ayame-shihainin fell asleep in her office and the party dispersed. I was alone. Just me and the ocean... and... Kaede-san... Sou darou, I shall never forget... that incredible night we spent together!!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Kaede collapsed face-first on the table. "What is he talking about...?"   
  
"Sonna baka na!" Kanna cried, "Is he talking about...??"  
  
"No way!" Oogami cried, "Are you serious?! K-Kayama, you... and Kaede-san..."  
  
"CHIGAU!!!" Kaede cried, "It's not true!! Neesan, help me out here...!"  
  
Ayame was giggling. "I had passed out a long time ago, so I have no idea what happened later. Please explain further, Kayama-kun."  
  
"Hai." Kayama paced in front of them, a serious look in his face. "Like I was saying: it was just us and the ocean..."  
  
"There was no ocean! That was a stage backdrop!" Kaede exclaimed.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "So you admit you were there?" Kaede just put her head down on the table again and made a dying noise. Kayama then continued. "I was solitarily practicing my playing when I heard a noise at the end of the stage. Without a doubt there was someone by the curtain..."  
  
"Ara, Kayama-kun... Isn't the ocean beautiful tonight?"  
  
"Aa, it is very beautiful..."   
  
"The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, the cool feeling of the pacific breeze... Rapture, ne? But watching it all alone must be very lonely..."  
  
"Yes, it is. Very lonely."  
  
"Do you hear it in the wind? How my heart is going doki-doki all the time - an entrancing samba playing softly in the air, only for the two of us?"  
  
Kayama lifted a hand to his head. "Un... I hear it. This seaside serenade is bringing you closer to me. Even now, my heart keeps going doki-doki too."  
  
"Kayama-kun... let's get closer... Onegai..."  
  
"S-STOP!!" Kaede cut in Kayama's storytelling (where he was even impersonating the voices), "This story is insane!!"  
  
"But it did happen??" Kanna asked, "Did it?!"   
  
"Oh my..." Ayame uttered, "Kaede-san, you never told me that you and Kayama-kun..."  
  
"CHIGAU!!" Kaede tearfully cried, "It's all wrong! I was just playing a prank on Kayama-kun... I was pretending to be you, Neesan!"  
  
Kayama shook his head. "Iya... From the start I knew it was Kaede-san. Without fail, I can tell which Fujieda sister I am speaking to."  
  
"Honto ni??" Oogami uttered, "That's... impressive..."  
  
"Besides!" Kayama noted cheerfully, "Ayame-san has a more mature and sexier voice than Kaede-san!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Kaede cried again, "Kuuu! I have a sexy voice too, y'know!!" Everyone coughed. "W-What's that supposed to mean...??!"  
  
"Getting back to my story," Kayama said clearing his throat and speaking in a serious tone again, "There we were... Just two lone players on the stage... Kept apart by an invisible barrier or fear... When all of a sudden..."  
  
Kaede came out of the curtain and pushed Kayama onto the floor, moving to him. "Kayama-kun..."  
  
Kayama nodded. "Un! Kaede-san lost all restraint and threw herself at me. I had never been so embarrassed in my young adult life...!"  
  
Kaede protested. "I did no such thing! I tripped on those shoes!" She blushed. "They were Neesan's red high heels; I wanted to try them for once."  
  
"Waaa!!" Kaede tripped out of the curtain and collided with Kayama. "Ah?!? K-Kayama-kun...!"  
  
"That's what really happened!" Kaede said, "And then Kayama-kun tried to take advantage of the situation!"  
  
"I did no such thing!" Kayama replied, "I was merely trying to escape such an uncomfortable scenario which could have gotten us both in trouble...!"  
  
"Shut up! You tried to kiss me, you bastard!"  
  
This made everyone gasp again. "Is this true??!"   
  
Kayama shrugged. "I don't remember all the details. But the bottom line is that Kaede confessed her undying love, and then acted very irrationally. I mean she hit me and then took the strings off my guitar and never gave them back. Like everything was my fault..."   
  
"It WAS your fault!!" Kaede exclaimed, "And that wasn't a confession or anything! I was acting!!"  
  
Ayame giggled. "Ararara... Kaede-san, why are you getting all excited? Yet, you know what they say when an Ocean-man meets Ocean-woman..."  
  
"NEESAN! I am NOT an Ocean-woman!!!"  
  
"I never said YOU were an Ocean-woman... And are you blushing??"  
  
Kaede stood and waved her fists in the air. "NEESAAAAN!!" Everyone stared at her in surprise. She dropped her head, trying to calm down. "At any rate, that wasn't the real reason... Was it, Kayama-kun? We were still talking then and enjoying each other's company... But now..."   
  
"Kaede-san," Kayama replied, "You were the one who wanted it this way."  
  
A long pause followed. Kaede looked like she wanted to cry. "Sou... ne..." she uttered, "Sorry, everyone... Please excuse me..." She then left the room.   
  
Everyone became quiet afterwards. Ayame pushed her teacup away and stood. "I think we went too far. I'm going to find my sister and apologize."   
  
Oogami grabbed Kayama's arm and pulled him along. "Come on! You too!"   
  
The two trailed behind Ayame to the stairs leading upstairs to their room. Oogami held Kayama back as Ayame went up. "What is it, Oogami?? Why are you so rough with me??"  
  
Oogami just grabbed him by the collar. "Yarou! How can it be...?? Both of them?! No, you can't have both! You have to give one up!"  
  
"Eh? EH? EH??? What are you talking about? Give 'what' up?"  
  
'This dumb guy doesn't even know it... both Ayame-san AND Kaede-san are in love with him!' Oogami tightened his grip. "Hey! Who do you like better, Kaede-san or Ayame-san?"  
  
"Ore...? B-Both of them are special to me. What kind of question is this??"   
  
"Don't you think of one of them as... you know... romantically??"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Why not?! What's wrong with you?!?" Oogami calmed himself down. "Kayama... don't you see? Both Ayame-san and Kaede-san..." His voice trailed off as he loosened his grip. 'What am I doing? Am I really this selfish...?'  
  
"Oogami!" Kayama pressed his finger on the tip of his nose. "A wise proverb goes like this: 'What you know you want is too far to be reached, and what you don't know you want is right in front of you.'  
  
"Eeh??!" Oogami blinked. "Jaa, what do you mean by that? Who, I mean what is in front of me, and what is out of reach? And... why do you always talk in proverbs anyways?" He looked up to the room above them. 'Just like Ayame-san... I wonder how it's going between those two...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
The two Fujieda sisters sat on the floor facing each other. Kaede hugged her knees and laughed. "What's the matter with me... acting like this? I'm really sorry, Neesan. I've been very stressful lately, trying to figure out a way to bring the Teikoku Kagekidan back..."  
  
"Please don't worry about it, Kaede-san."   
  
"I can't help it. Everyone is having such a good time, I have a feeling they would soon forget about it. We can't let that happen... If only I could come up with some ideas... But I'm completely blocked. Aaaan, looks like I'm going to be a waitress forever!"  
  
Ayame just smiled. "Like I said, don't worry yourself over it. I have everything covered."  
  
"Eh? What do you mean??"  
  
"Actually... I managed to get the new map of interior and the access codes, together with Kayama-kun. We can now enter the Teigeki and reclaim it in time before the military squad moves in."   
  
"N-Nan desutte?" Kaede stood up. "You... and Kayama-kun...? Neesan, why did you leave me out? Am I not competent enough for you?"  
  
"That's not the reason... We just didn't want you to be the one who got in trouble again... like last time."  
  
"I get it..." Kaede bowed her head. "You and Kayama-kun are getting along fine without me... Don't you like him, Neesan?"  
  
Ayame looked up, unable to lie to her sister. "Hai... I do... I like him a lot... I feel good when I'm with Kayama-kun... I can forget about my worries and feel free... What about you, Kaede-san?"  
  
"Un... I like him a lot too... But, it's unforgivable - what I did to him. I don't blame him if he won't speak to me again..."  
  
Ayame stood and embraced her sister, "Don't feel sad. Just forget what happened. We'll all work it out... together."  
  
Kaede tearfully shook her head. "Iie... There's no reason for me to be here, Neesan... Gomen nasai..."   
  
"Kaede-san...?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Kayama and Oogami looked up to see Kaede come out of the room. She had a suitcase with her as she came down the stairs, drying her eyes. "Kaede-san, daijoubu kai?" Oogami asked, "Were you crying??"  
  
"Hai... iie, it's nothing... Well, I have to be going now. Take care, you two."   
  
She tried to walk past them, but Kayama caught her by the arm. "So you're running away again?" Kaede stared on ahead. "Is it okay? Giving up just like that? That's not the Kaede-san I knew..."  
  
She turned around and placed in his hand a bundle of strings. "Gomen ne, Kayama-kun..."  
  
"No I'm the one who is sorry. Here I was acting like a jerk, when it was my fault -my fault you made that decision. You believed in me so much and I let you down..."  
  
"Neesan believes in you now, so... somehow I feel that everything will turn out all right."  
  
"I don't want Ayame-san only to believe in me... Kaede-san too!"   
  
"You cannot have that." she replied, pulling away, "You just can't..." She then broke into a run and disappeared down the alley.  
  
Kayama mumbled something and walked away in the opposite direction. Oogami looked back and forth, wondering what happened. He went upstairs to ask Ayame, but found her sitting on the floor, hugging the military uniform that Kaede left behind. "Ayame-san...?"  
  
"Maybe... it would be better... if I wasn't here... if I was dead after all... Ne, Oogami-kun? That way... I wouldn't keep hurting the ones I love... Wouldn't that be best...?"  
  
Oogami couldn't say anything and fell to his knees, facing her. 'I don't know what to think anymore...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Episode 6 Preview   
  
Oogami: I've had enough. I'm going home.  
  
Orihime: Nonsense desu! You're staying right here!  
  
Oogami: N-Nan de???  
  
Orihime: Next time on Sakura Taisen: "The Dissatisfied Japanese Man"; Taisho Sakura ni Rouman Arashi! My vision will crumble without you, Chuuisan!   
  
Oogami: W-What vision is that?? 


	6. the dissatisfied japanese man

sakura taisen (c) sega co, red co. overworks   
  
notes: orihime-fans wait no longer! She's here. One more chapter to go after this (I think). Pardon the slight yuri-ism throughout the fic. And some drunkenness in this one. Ahaha! Harmless! Hope you've enjoyed it thus far. Thanks!   
  
This fanfiction is by JillM; Summer2002  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa3/falling_sakurataisen  
  
* * * Sakura Taisen * * *   
  
* If We Didn't Meet *   
  
Episode 6 "The Dissatisfied Japanese Man"  
  
"You just can't..." Kaede's tearful came into view, but turned away as she went down the alley alone. The footsteps became more and more distant...  
  
Oogami's eyes flickered open. "Ah?!" Staring up at the ceiling, he realized he had been dreaming. 'But this must be the real dream... Both Kaede-san and Ayame-san are in love with that Ocean-idiot... iya, the real dream is that Ayame-san is alive and the Teigeki has been torn apart... Or is the real dream...?'  
  
He touched the futon with his fingertips, his heart beating quickly. 'Ore... Ore wa...' Oogami shyly turned his head. 'I-I'm sleeping in the same room together with Ayame-san?! Uwah!' But for some reason she was not in bed. Oogami slowly sat up and looked towards the window, where a bright light from the moon was coming. Ayame was there watching it contently, but she wasn't alone...  
  
"The moon..." Ayame uttered, "It's really pretty tonight." She wore her night robe with her hair down. She was so gorgeous Oogami's breathing nearly stopped. But he watched with heartache as she and Kayama locked their gaze on the full moon outside.   
  
"Aa, it's a lovely sight..." Kayama replied, playing a chord on his guitar, "I can watch it with you, Ayame-san, forever..."  
  
"Kayama-kun... About..."  
  
"Do not worry. I know Kaede-san will come home. Somehow I know her heart hasn't given up. Kaede-san is strong, so without fail...!"  
  
"Kayame-kun," Ayame said softly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, "I'm glad you here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you... Arigatou..."  
  
"Iya. I should be thanking you, Ayame-san..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Because, with Ayame-san, I feel like I can do anything..."  
  
"Kayama-kun..."  
  
Oogami had left the room as quietly as he could. He couldn't take anymore. 'Even if Ayame-san is back... Even if I am no longer an officer under her command and do not have to worry about taking care of the feelings of others... I still... I still cannot...'  
  
There he sat in the dark restaurant, contemplating his situation. He was trapped in an alternative life for the last 3 days and he had no idea how to return. He hadn't even considered returning home until now. 'I have to, sooner or later. Besides, I have nothing to stay for...'  
  
His eyes moved to the kitchen. 'Soeba... where did Sakura-kun go? She ran away just as dinner started. I wonder if she's okay... Maybe I should have supported her... But what can I do... She's...'  
  
He stopped and turned around. At the front doors, he saw her face pressed against the door. "S-Sakura-kun???" He rushed over and opened it, her falling in. He caught her with one arm, but then saw Sumire also falling in. He caught her with his other arm. "S-Sumire-kun??? O-Oi, you two! Wake up!"  
  
"Are??" Sakura's eyes opened, but she looked very dazed. "Where am I...? Such a strange feeling... Ahahahahah!!!"  
  
"Sa... Sakura-kun...???"  
  
"A~Ara!" Sumire pulled him over by necktie. "Do you have any more sake, Waitor?? Sakura-san and I need some more! Hurry up and get it!"  
  
"Iya, I don't think so." he replied, prying away. He looked back and forth. 'These two are totally smashed... What should I do??'   
  
"Hayakuu!" Sumire mumbled, falling over onto the floor. He watched as Sakura's hands moved up to grip at his vest, her face hiding in his shoulder. "Ano... Sakura-kun... Daijoubu kai?"  
  
"Doushimashou?" she uttered, "I'm married... Soshite... I feel really sick!"  
  
"S-Sakura-kun???!" Oogami cried as she threw up a mess on the floor, him moving out of the way in time. "Uwaaaah! W-Watch where you put that!!"   
  
"Sumimasen, Oogami-san... I just don't know what to do. Sumire-san said she would come up with a solution, but she only brought me sightseeing and then gave me this strange drink to make it better. Now, I feel sort of funny..."  
  
"Ehehe, you know you shouldn't believe everything Sumire-kun says..."  
  
Sumire walloped him with her bag. "What is that supposed to mean, Waitor?? Get us more alcohol!"  
  
Oogami rubbed the bump on his head. "I'm not really a waitor... Oi! You two, coming here like this is pretty disgraceful! If your respectable families heard about this...!"  
  
"I know..." Sakura replied, "Demo... Atashi..."  
  
"Sakura-kun???"  
  
She got on her knees and bowed in front of him. "Please help me, Oogami-san! I've gotten so low, I can only beg pitifully like this... Onegaishimasu!"  
  
"Sakura-kun..." He knelt down and patted her on the shoulder. "You don't need to. All you have to do is ask me and... And..." He stopped. 'What am I saying? I can't fight this... It's already...'  
  
"Oogami-san, I don't want to be married... I just want..."  
  
'...too late...'  
  
"... to be here." Sakura took his hand and held it to her face. "I had been in Sendai almost all my life. But when I came here before, there was an indescribable feeling in my chest. I didn't understand it until I became far away. I didn't want to lose it again. This is the place I belong - I feel it with all my heart. I'm determined to stay."  
  
"Sakura-kun..."  
  
"If I hadn't been such a coward, I wouldn't be in this mess. But thinking about it, I realize that there is so much I want to do with my life - that I can't do if I stay this way. I want to change. I want to become stronger."  
  
"Besides..." Sumire uttered, "How can you be married if you've never fallen in love before."  
  
Sakura dropped her head and sighed. "Sou desu ne. I've never... soshite... Never..." She lifted her eyes to Oogami. "Kiss..."  
  
"Eh? EH???" He stopped her face with his hand. "Oi! Sakura-kun! Get a hold of yourself!" As Sakura fell over from the backlash, Oogami wondered what was wrong with himself. 'Even in this life, Sakura-kun... but I can't. It's different! It can't be helped this time!'  
  
Sumire stood and caught Sakura by the shoulders. "Fine! I'll do it then!"  
  
"IYAAA! YAMERO!!" Oogami rushed between them in time, but the lips made contact with his cheeks. "UWAAAAH!!" he cried, blushing. Just then water splashed in his face. "EH?"  
  
Blinking, he shook the water out of his eyes and adjusted his vision. Standing in front of him was an Italian-Japanese girl in a red dress with an empty glass and another glass full of water. "What do you thinking are you doing???"  
  
"EH? ORIHIME-KUN!!" he gasped, "When did you get here??"  
  
"BA-KA! You were the one who left the door wide open! And how do you think these two drunkards got here in the first place?? Honestly! I leave the country for a good couple of months and everyone is falling apart! I cannot believe it!" She handed the full glass of water to Sakura. "Drink this, Cherry-san."   
  
"Hai..."   
  
Orihime watched her gulp it down, then turned to Oogami. "Ara... That uniform..." Oogami stood still as she looked him over. "Masaka... You didn't happen to go into the theater and survive?? Sugoi de~su!"  
  
"Orihime-kun, you wouldn't happen to tell me what exactly is the deal with the Gekijou. I mean, why is it so dangerous?"  
  
"I never introduced myself and I have no idea who you are!" she snapped. "Demo... Sumire-san and Cherry-san seem to know you so...I suppose I could tell you..."  
  
"Arigatou, Orihime-kun."  
  
There four of them went to sit down at table to talk. While Sakura and Sumire sobered up, Orihime explained the situation. "For almost a year, the theater has been closed off after the Teikoku Kagekidan was dismantled. However, Maria-sa~n was left to guard something in the basement. No one really knows what it is, but can't ever get close enough to find out. There are tons of traps on the way there and new secret passages with codes. It would be impossible to go through that place, military officials or even looters..."  
  
"Unless you had a map and the codes, right?"  
  
"I suppose... But who would have such a thing??"  
  
"Aa, I don't know... By the way, could you tell me how the Teikoku Kagekidan was dismantled?"  
  
"NANI DESU KA?! Is this 20-questions??!?"  
  
"G-Gomen!!"  
  
Orihime's expression changed, and so did Sumire's. The two of them lowered their eyes to the table. "It's almost a year, isn't it?" Sumire sighed, "I thought I would forget it by now, but it's still strong in my memory."  
  
"Last autumn... When the leaves went red. So did Teito." Orihime uttered, "The enemy had a surprise attack on the capital. We went to answer it... But they launched a secondary attack in the row house district. The Tsukigumi arrived at that scene. As we finished our battle with the Boss, we tried to go and help the civilians. But the place was already in ruins and there was only one member of the Tsukigumi left. We received warnings not to enter the area, but we wanted desperately to save Kayama-san and see if there were any other survivors..."  
  
"Soshite," Sumire cut in, "The Shougeimaru received an order to fire spirit bombs on the area because it had been implanted with a dark energy field that was going to spread. But, Kaede-fukushirei could not pull the switch. Even with Kayama-san pleading over the radio, even as a dark cloud covered over Teito..."  
  
"Kaede-san..." Oogami uttered. 'For Kayama's sake...?'  
  
"We had already lost Yoneda-shihainin... and Iris-chan..." Sumire noted, "I guess Kaede-san didn't want to lose anyone else."  
  
"Demo," Orihime said, "When we entered space, our koubu were malfunctioned. We could not find any survivors. We barely got out alive... barely in time for the Shougeimaru to stop the negative field from completely covering the capital. Today, it's still very thick in the air - this blackness no one can quite explain. I have no idea what the military is going to do about it, but as I know all research has been halted."  
  
"If the capital has given up..." Oogami uttered, "What are we supposed to do about it?" They all looked to him. "I finally understand... This is a dream! This cannot be real!"  
  
"Y-Yume ka? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, as he stood up from the table. "Oogami-san??"  
  
"Of course! It's a dream! Why else would everything be so messed up! Hurry and wake up, Oogami! Get out of this nightmare!!" Sumire smacked him across the face. "GAH!?"  
  
"Does that feel like a dream to you??? Waiter, get us more water!"  
  
"H-Hai!!!!" he cried, running into the kitchen. 'But this can't be so... Teito... Minna... Ayame-san... I don't know how many more I can take...!'  
  
"Oogami-san," Sakura had come after him and was readying a tray to bring the glasses on. "There's something I want to ask you."  
  
"Eh? Nan dai, Sakura-kun??"  
  
"W-When we first met... You said you were glad to see me. I know it sounds funny, but... I felt the same. Somehow meeting Oogami-kun has brought a lot of good things in my life. Demo... you seem like aren't very happy with your life. Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
  
"Iya... there is not." he replied, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Sakura-kun, everything that is happening... I'm not really part of. I don't really belong here. I'm just watching it. It cannot be helped."  
  
"'It cannot be helped'... So, you are the type to give up without a fight... Me too, but... I want to change! Meeting you, somehow I felt... it could happen."  
  
"Sakura-kun...?"  
  
"I-It's nothing!" Her face blushing, she took the full glass onto her tray and rushed outside. "Hurry! Everyone is waiting!"  
  
"Hai!" Oogami went after her, back to their friends at the table. Sumire had a deck of cards and Orihime wanted to talk about her travels in Europe. 'We talked and played for a long time... Up until the sun rose.'  
  
Oogami looked around, the three girls leaning their heads onto the table. Next to him, Sakura had made a paper boat out of one of the restaurant flyers. He picked it up and held in the palm of his hand.   
  
'It wasn't the same... Not everyone is here... There is grief in my heart... We just cannot be all together... It just cannot be... And now, I just want...'  
  
He got up and walked up the stairs to the room above. He slowly opened the door and peered inside, fearful that he would see something terrible. But he saw that the room was empty, with the exception of Ayame sleeping in her futon.  
  
"Ayame-san..." he said, kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Oogami-kun?" she sleepily replied, "You're awake so early."  
  
"I've been doing some thinking... I want to go home."  
  
"Go home?"  
  
"Aa... all of this, it's just too much to keep watching. If it's not a dream, then all I can feel sadness. I cannot take any more. Please... let me go home."  
  
"Oogami-kun... I'm not the one who brought you here." She said, sitting up and pointing her finger at his forehead. "It was your wish."  
  
"Ore?" he asked, "S-Sonna... Why would I wish such a thing to happen??!"  
  
"I don't know... But you did not create this place. It was created without you. And there is no way I can bring you home."  
  
"Sonna!! Ayame-san, are you telling me that I am stuck here forever??! I can't! I can't stay here anymore! I don't belong here!!"  
  
"Where do you belong, Oogami-kun?" she replied, taking his hand - it's warmth calming him down, "Would people be happy if you returned? Would it be better that way? You don't know until you walk away from it, do you see..."  
  
"Ayame-san... I think I know the reason why I wanted to come here. It was because of you. I wanted to see you. To tell you... I... I...!"  
  
"Shhh," She placed her fingertips on his lips. "I know, Oogami-kun. I've always known. Ever since we met on the stage... Your feelings were clear to me."  
  
"Then... why... Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you return them? Naze, Ayame-san?!"  
  
She just smiled. "Oogami-kun, have you already forgotten your promise to my sister?"   
  
"My promise... to Kaede-san...?"  
  
"Un, to restore the Teikoku Kagekidan... or were those just words? Kaede-san... she has been hurt by a man before. I don't think she took your words seriously, but it would still hurt her if the Teigeki could never return..."  
  
"Kaede-san..." Oogami remembered that time in her room when she tried comforting him. 'You tried your best, didn't you? Why didn't I do the same for you? Your feelings, your hardships...'  
  
"If you help her get the Teigeki back," Ayame said, putting her hand on the side of his cheek, "I think somehow you can find a way to go back home. The answer lies inside the theater. So if you really want to go back, you have to help us."  
  
Oogami pulled away. "Ayame-san... I don't know... I just don't know. What are your feelings about this? Do you want the Teigeki to return? Do you want me to stay? And... Kayama..."  
  
Ayame blinked. "Kayama-kun... Oh, you saw when he was here? Hehehe, don't worry about it. Kayama-kun and I are just really close friends! I mean he didn't stay very long and it's not like he has any romantic intentions."  
  
"But I saw...! The two of you might not know it, but you look like a good couple... But I... I don't want to see anyone get hurt..."  
  
"Oo-ga-mi-KUN!" She moved very close to him, her face right at his. "You were worried about me, weren't you? Arigatou... You really know how to make a woman feel special."  
  
"H-Hai...!" he stammered, his face all red and heart beating.   
  
"That's the Oogami-kun I like."  
  
"Ayame-san... I like you too..."  
  
"Oogami-kun..." She put her hands on his shoulder and leaned her forehead against his. But she didn't say anything afterwards. She just stayed there, closing her eyes. Slowly Oogami lifted his arms and held her tightly.   
  
'In that moment... I had never felt so happy... To finally hold Ayame-san...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
In the restaurant, the other girls were having breakfast. "Ararara... my head is spinning." Sumire sighed, putting on some sunglasses, "If somebody sees me like this, I'm ruined."  
  
"KYA! SUMIRE-SAN!!" Yuri pointed at her, "WHAT HAPPENED?! DID YOU GET DRUNK LAST NIGHT!!!"   
  
"Shhhhhh!!" Sumire cried, covering her mouth, "Say it loud enough and I'll be covered with scandals!"  
  
"Scandals are good!!"  
  
"No they are not!!!!!"  
  
"By the way," Sakura cut in, moving to refill Sumire's cup of coffee, "How did your dates with the Baragumi go??" The Sannin Musume let out a sigh and collapsed in their chairs. "It... didn't go well...?"   
  
Kasumi replied, "Everything was going well, but then... those three saw Kaede-san and chased after her, yelling 'woman in distress'. After that, we had to pay our own cab fare and go home."  
  
"Mou!" Tsubaki muttered, "Those players...!"  
  
"Ano, what is Kaede-san doing with those guys?" Sakura asked, "I hope she's okay."  
  
"Daijoubu na!" Kanna replied, "Kaede-san has a lot of common sense. She won't do anything stupid... especially with those types of guys. Ah, but just in case, we better tell Kayama to go and get her back."  
  
"Why Kayama-san..."  
  
"Oh that. The reason is..." Kanna's eyes moved to the door where Oogami and Ayame were coming in. "Yo! I cooked a good one! Help yourselves! By the way, Niichan - are going to keep on working with us? We sure could use an extra hand. You make a good waiter..."  
  
"He is not a waiter!" Orihime replied, "Don't you see his clothes?? He is a ticket clipping boy!"  
  
Oogami dropped his head and sighed. "Actually I'm really a lieutenant..."  
  
"Sou yo ne!" Ayame said, "Oogami-kun is a very respectable military officer. Please treat him kindly, minna!"  
  
"Demo!" Orihime pointed at him. "I like him as a ticket-clipping boy..."  
  
"EH?!?!?" everyone gasped. Orihime had openly admitted she liked a Japanese guy.  
  
"No, I'm not admitting to liking a Japanese guy! I hate Japanese guys!" Orihime protested. "Demo... the reason I came back because I envisioned the Gekijou returning, and all of us together on stage... We need a ticket-clipping boy, right?"  
  
"C-Can I also be onstage?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Out of the question," Sumire replied, "You're so clumsy, you'll ruin the show, Sakura-san!"  
  
"NO I WON'T!!!"  
  
As those two glared at each other, Oogami turned towards Ayame, who had a bright smile from watching the girls act so energetically this morning. 'Looks like I have no choice... when you look at me that way... But I still... I still...'  
  
"Oogami-san!" Sakura said, holding up a dish, "Please join us at the table!" He slowly nodded, but then stopped to see her looking at the doors. "Sonna! He's back!!"  
  
The door fell down. "SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAN!!!"  
  
"Anata..." Orihime uttered, staring at the panting guy who had entered the restaurant in such a loud way. "Dare de~su ka?"  
  
Ayame replied, "That's Sakura-kun's husband. He's been chasing her from Sendai."  
  
"EH?!?! NANI DESU KA?!"  
  
"Iyaaaa!" Sakura yelled as he grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the door. "I don't want to go with you! Please let me free!!"  
  
"I don't care what you say! You're coming with me! You're my wife and you have to do what I say!"  
  
"H-How barbaric!!" the Sannin Musume exclaimed in unison.   
  
'It can't be helped.' Oogami thought as Sakura looked to him for help. 'And yet, I still...'   
  
"Oogami-san!!!"  
  
'I still can't be satisfied with this...'  
  
"UWAAAAAAAH!!!" Oogami's fist made contact with her husband's face and he went crashing into the wall. "T-Teme!!!"  
  
Oogami stood over him. "Kisama! Sakura-kun cannot be married to someone like you! It's just not right!"  
  
"What do you know what is right?! Are you saying that I can't have the woman I married??!"  
  
"Sou desu!"  
  
"TEME! You can't decide for us! Even if you are her lover, I won't let you get in our way!"   
  
Sumire cleared her throat. "Ara, then you'll have get past me too! I won't let you have Sakura-san either!"  
  
"Watashi mo!" Orihime said, throwing her arms around both Sumire and Sakura.  
  
"Atashi-tachi mo!!" the Sannin Musume chimed, getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Watashi mo!" Ayame cheerfully replied, lifting up a chair.  
  
The husband sweat-beaded. 'If it's against a man, I might have a chance, but against all these women...? Masaka, she's a...????' He pointed at Sakura. "Ano, Sakura-san... these people... who exactly are they to you??"  
  
Sakura replied happily, "My precious friends! And I don't intend leaving them any time soon!"  
  
Kanna tapped him on the shoulder. "Atai mo!" She then punched him and sent him flying out of the restaurant. "Are you satisfied? Don't come back unless you want more!!"  
  
"Sou yo!!" Yuri called after him, "And if you utter a word of this to anyone, I'll be sure to ruin your reputation just by opening my mouth!"  
  
Oogami grinned as the guy ran away scared. He had no doubt they wouldn't be seeing him anymore. He slowly looked to Sakura. "Aa... ano..." His face went pale. "C-Could you stop that already???" Orihime was busy hugging them and pressing kisses on their cheeks. "OIII!!!  
  
"Minna-san! Arigatou gozaimashita!!!" Sakura cried, bowing her head, "I'm going to keep trying my best!! If we work together, I'm sure - we can get the Teigeki back!!"  
  
While everyone cheered, feeling good about the situation - Oogami watched from aside. 'This feeling... everyone working together... towards a common goal... Can it last? Can it stay in my heart forever...?'   
  
"Oogami-kun!" Ayame turned towards him. "Shikari shinasai!"  
  
"Aa, hai!!" he replied, going to join them again.  
  
'...Or like everything else, fade away when I reach out to touch it...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Episode 7 Preview   
  
Oogami: Our mission is to enter and reclaim the Teikoku Gekijou... However, we need the three new access codes... But how?  
  
Ayame: Reni, Kohran... Maria... hearts that are sleeping. Please remember... that warm feeling again!   
  
Oogami: Next time on Sakura Taisen: "What I wanted". Taisho Sakura no Rouman Arashi! I won't fail you, Ayame-san, minna!  
  
Ayame: Oogami-kun, I'm glad you were with me... 


	7. what i wanted

Sakura taisen (c) red co. sega co. overworks 1996, 1998, 2001, 2002  
Fanfiction by JillM Summer2002  
  
Notes: yatta, this was a fun chapter. (ok, it wasn't but it was interesting to write.) I hope you all won't be depressed with it. remember this is a 'what if' situation. I just always wanted to try this. Ahahaha! I'm evil. after this is one more episode. Please enjoy the rest of the series!  
  
*Sakura Taisen*   
  
If we didn't meet  
  
Episode 7 "What I wanted"  
  
Ayame rolled out the plans on how they were going to reclaim the Teigeki. "It's going to be difficult with all those traps and built-in defense. But with this map and the access codes..."  
  
"Do we really have all of them?" Sumire asked, "I heard there was over 20 codes now. You couldn't possibly...!"  
  
"I was able to get the 3 main ones." Kayama replied, "The other codes were to switch off the traps. However, even I don't know where I could get them."  
  
"Kohran would." Kanna replied, "She was the one who helped install them. I'm sure if we found her, she could shed some light on it. You don't have to say another wore, I'm on it!!" She started marching out the door, pulling Sumire along.  
  
"N-Nan desu no?! Why am I coming too??!"  
  
"Kohran has become sort of a street person... She will target any rich looking dupe to get some cash off her."  
  
"W-What is that supposed to mean??!"  
  
Suddenly, Yuri barged into the room. "Minna-san! Taihen yo!" she cried, panting. She had been running the whole way here. She collapsed into a chair as they got her a glass of water. Drinking it down, she finally was able to speak. "It's Reni! We went down there to get some supplies, when we saw her... Kasumi-san and Tsubaki-chan are with her now, but it's already too late..."  
  
"Watashi ikima~su!" Orihime exclaimed, "Reni is still a proud member of the Hanagumi. For her to be like this... I cannot allow. You're coming with me, Chuuisan!"  
  
"Eh??" Oogami looked over to Ayame who sat with Kayama. "But I..." He then thought about Reni, and how he had seen her. "Orihime-kun is right! We all should go to her!" He grabbed both Kayama and Ayame's hands and pulled them up. "Come on!"  
  
"Let's all go together!" Sakura said, holding onto a first aid kit, "Maybe we can help her!"  
  
"Yoshi!! Minna, ikou!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
So, the group headed back to Asakusa. But in the streets, they saw Kanna and Sumire. "Any luck yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not at all! Kohran hasn't shown her face, that elusive little...!" Suddenly something was blasted in their direction and Sumire's clothes caught on fire. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" Sakura quickly splashed her with a bucket of water. "S-Sakura-san!!!!!" Sumire angrily grabbed her by the collar and shook her, "How dare you...!"  
  
"It came from the Hanayashiki." Kayama replied, "She should be hiding out in the tower. Let's go."  
  
He led the way inside, where Tsubaki approached them. "Minna-san! Hayaku!!" She brought them where Kasumi and Reni were, the storage room on the 3rd floor. "I don't know if we can do anything..."  
  
"Reni~!" Orihime rushed to her old comrade from the Hoshigumi, the two of them sharing a brief smile. Reni was lying on the floor, using Kasumi's coat as a blanket. When Orihime pulled it away, she saw that blood was all over her clothes. "Reni..."   
  
"Don't be sad..." Reni replied, a line of red dripping from her mouth, "Boku wa shiawase..."  
  
"D-Doushite? Why are you happy?"  
  
"Because for a long time... I was alone. I thought it was better that way. Now, everyone is here... Somehow, I'm happy."  
  
"Reni..." Orihime's green eyes filled with tears. "You didn't have to be alone."  
  
"Because... Iris is alone now. Iris is crying. You don't have to anymore, Iris... I'm coming to join you..."  
  
"Reni!" Ayame blurted out, "Don't...!" But Reni's blue eyes went empty as she glazed past them. Ayame dropped the outreached hand that never made it to Reni. Everyone fell silent.   
  
'Reni...' Oogami stared at that still face, while Kayama knelt down and closed her eyes. "What was the cause of her death?"  
  
"The concentration of dark energy in this area can literally eat a person's soul." Kayama replied, "For her to have stayed in such a long time, it was in due to happen."  
  
"She insisted." Ayame replied, "Because this was where Iris died. She wanted to be as close to Iris' spirit as she could..."  
  
"Now, she can be use to us," said a voice. They turned to see Kohran holding an invention with a nuzzle, "Her spirit energy would better some weaponry for sure. Let's stole quickly before all of it seeps into the air and is destroy."  
  
"N-Nan da to?!?" Oogami gasped, "You aren't serious, are you Kohran!? This is your old comrade! How could you treat her dead body like this?!"  
  
"My job is to improve our spiritual weaponry! I am not going to put little details like this in the way of my genius! Saa!"  
  
"HYAA!!" Kanna crushed the spirit-sucking machine with her foot, and turned to Kohran. "Who cares about improvement? What happened to being part of a team! Let me remind you by punching your lights out!!!"  
  
Sumire quickly reprimanded her by wrapping her arms around Kanna's single arm, raising herself off the floor. "Ara! Kanna-san!! Get a hold of yourself!!!"  
  
"Kohran, do you really think this is the way to deal with everything?" Ayame asked, "Forgetting your friends, your duty as a member of the Hanagumi?"  
  
"Friends, what are those? I've been living on the streets since that disaster in Ginza. I've been doing all I can to survive - even making spirit weaponry for the black market. I don't care who I sell to, as long as I get through another day. Don't tell me what to do, when following orders got me into this mess in the first place!"  
  
"Kohran..."  
  
"Aaaaarg! I can't take anymore!" Kanna shook Sumire off and sent a light-out punch directly into Kohran's face. Her glass broken, Kohran fell backwards onto the floor. Kanna dropped to her knees in remorse. "Gomen na, Kohran... Violence is the only way I can deal with it..."  
  
Oogami looked back and forth at those in the room. He really didn't know what to do next. He then turned to Sakura, who gripped at the first aid kit and helplessly stared at the dead body. "Sakura-kun, help Kohran okay? We'll move Reni's body... and get out of here. It's too dangerous to stay."  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
He and Kayama went to lift her, him gazing into her face again. 'If I had somehow prevented this... Gomen, Reni... Please take care of Iris.'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
After handling things back in Asakuse, they returned to the restaurant in Ginza. They did not open for that night. The crowd outside was turned away. "Sumimasen," Kasumi said at the door, "We are mourning the lost of one of my dear comrades. Please find your dinner elsewhere. We are terribly sorry."  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Orihime sighed, "After losing Reni, I'm starting to lose my will."  
  
"I talked with Kohran-san," Sumire replied, "She gave me the majority of the trap codes. But we're still missing some. She is still very troubled over what happened. Sakura-san is with her now upstairs."  
  
Ayame went over the map. "We could enter through the waterways underneath, but it will be tricky once we come 15 meters within the premise. The traps in the basement are the ones we cannot turn off. We'll have to enter through the ground level and manually turn off the traps upstairs in the core panel, here on the stage."   
  
"Aa, I see." Kayama replied, "But that code - I heard they just changed it recently. The military sent a robot to do it last week. The plan is for them to send in a group of soldiers next week to reclaim the Teigeki for the military."  
  
"So we have to do it first." Kanna noted, "But what exactly is in the basement? What is Maria guarding?"  
  
"We'll have to find out..." Oogami's voice trailed off as he saw Kasumi and the Baragumi at the door. "What do you guys want??"  
  
"Thank you for letting us in, Kasumi-chan." Yokihiko said, making her blush. He turned to the others. "It's about Kaede-san..."  
  
"Eh??"  
  
At the docks, Kaede looked out at the departing ships. She wore a hat and long coat, her suitcase in hand. 'Mou... for all the tickets to be sold out is so inconvenient. I want to be out of Teito today! Maybe someone will be scalping tickets in that bar... Maybe someone will buy me a drink...'  
  
"I see," Oogami uttered after the Baragumi relayed the story of how they met up with Kaede and found out that she intended to leave Teito for good. "Why didn't you try to stop her."  
  
"We thought it would be a perfect opportunity for Kayama-kun." Kotone replied.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??" Kayama asked, lifting a sword to his neck, "I thought you guys were into saving damsels in distress??"  
  
"H-Hey! Aren't you glad we didn't try anything??" he nervously gasped, "You know our reputation with women! For Kaede-san to become a fan-girl of ours would be too bad for you!"  
  
Kayama sighed and dropped into a chair. "Doesn't matter anyhow. If she went to the pier to get a ship out of here two hours ago, she must be already gone by now..."   
  
"Chigau yo!" Oogami exclaimed, "You can't give up just like that! You have to try at least! You never know... maybe she's still there, waiting for you to come get her!"  
  
"Kaede-san wouldn't do something like that." everyone replied.  
  
Oogami became impatient. "OI! You're going and that's final!!" he snapped, grabbing Kayama by the arm and dragging him out the door.  
  
Ayame looked up from her plans to the door, her gaze a bit sad. 'I am the reason, aren't I, Kaede-san...?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Meanwhile at the bar, Kaede found herself surrounded by men. 'Minna...' she nervously looked back and forth, 'They all think I'm Neesan...'  
  
"So, Ayame-san..." said a young sailor, "Heard you wanted a boat. We got ours just over there. Want to come aboard??"  
  
An older man in a suit cut in. "Cheh, get lost kid. Fujieda-kun doesn't like your lowly type. Come sit with me, Fujieda-kun. I'll buy you a real drink."  
  
'Ha ha ha...' Kaede thought, following this guy to his table, 'Everyone is fighting over me... Er, I mean Neesan. I'll get a couple more free drinks before I tell them the truth... Wait a minute. Isn't this guy the General in charge of that squad enlisted to reclaim the Teigeki... Surely...'  
  
"Fujieda-kun, you probably heard about my mission. I'm really sorry about the Kakekidan. You really tried hard and did well... for a woman."  
  
"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Kaede asked, trying not to lift her voice. 'Neesan would remain calm... But...'  
  
"Well, what can you say about an army of female soldiers? We all thought that Yoneda and Hanakoji were in over their heads - it's no wonder they both were assassinated. But you had better sense. You put an end to this nonsense before anyone else got hurt."  
  
"S-Sou dakedo..." she uttered, staring into glass.   
  
"And the way you put up with that incompetent fool Kayama, you deserve a medal. You know that it was all his fault Ginza - iya, Teito is completely messed up."  
  
"Chigaimasu! It was my fault!" Kaede blurted out. Everyone in the room stared at her. She lowered her head. "Excuse me..."  
  
"Hey, are you okay??" the general asked, patting her on the shoulder, "Sorry to insult that guy. I know of the rumors of you and him being together, but now I guess they might be true..."   
  
Kaede slapped his hand away and stood up. "T-Those rumors are false! Neesan, I mean, I would never...!"  
  
"S-Sorry again! I didn't mean to make you on edge. Please sit down and enjoy your drink, Fujieda-kun." Kaede slowly nodded and went back to sit. "By the way, I heard you're trying to get a cruise ticket. Do you want one? I was thinking about having a trip of my own before the mission... I have an extra one if you're interested..."  
  
"How much??" she asked. He rested his hand on her leg and her mouth fell open. "A-Ano!!" she stammered, her face all red. Suddenly a fist came at his face and knocked him out, glass breaking everywhere. All those in the room glared at the culprit. Kaede just stared in surprise. "Ka... Kayama-kun... How did you find me??!"  
  
"Do not say another word, Ayame-san!" he replied, placing a finger to her lips, "I won't let anyone come between us!"  
  
Kaede dropped her head and sighed. 'Yapari...'  
  
By now, officers who knew the general were angry and surrounding Kayama. But Oogami rushed into the room and bashed two ensigns together. "Oi! Let's do it!"   
  
"Yoshi!" Kayama said, rolling up his sleeves. He then turned towards Kaede. "Wish me luck, Ayame-san." he said, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
'N-N-Naniiiii?!?!?!?' Kaede thought.  
  
"Oi, oi!!" Oogami called, feeling embarrassed as he watched this, "Are we going to fight or what??"  
  
"Hai~!" Kayama chimed, releasing the shocked Fujieda and rushing to help out Oogami.   
  
'Kya! The rumors are true!!' Kaede thought, her face all red. 'Neesan, how could you?! That singing imbecile!! That sweet, charming, idiot??! Why... Why does it hurt?' She moved backwards from the fight scene, when she stared down at the unconscious general. Searching his coat, she found a slip and a paper, and...  
  
"Take that!!" both Kayama and Oogami sent everyone crashing either outside or into a big pile on the floor. They both grabbed Kaede by the arms and pulled her outside.   
  
"W-What do you think you two are doing?? Can't I enjoy a drink??" she snapped, breaking away from them both.  
  
Kayama sighed. "Mattaku... Aren't you going to bother thanking us, Kaede-san??"   
  
"AH?!?" Kaede pointed at him, "Y-You know it's me?!!?"  
  
"Of course I do! I was just playing along! You're the cruel one; tricking men into thinking you're your sexy sister so that you can get free alcoholic drinks. Shame on you, Kaede-chan!"   
  
"Mou! I am sexy too! I don't have to pretend!"  
  
"I know, I know... And you didn't have to pretend to be concerned about my reputation. I know it was my mistake - I can't let you continue to take the credit for it anymore."  
  
"Eh?" she uttered as he took her hands in his. "Kayama-kun...?"  
  
"Kaede-san was the one who told me to take my job seriously otherwise people would get killed. I should have been less cocky and listened. Thanks to Kaede-san's voice I made it out of there. Thanks to Kaede-san, I lived. Therefore, I will always know which one is Kaede-san."  
  
"Kaya..." He cut her off with another kiss, this time Kaede wrapping her arms around his neck - Oogami falling over in the background. "Chigau..." she uttered, pulling away, "It wasn't enough... I'm not that special... I couldn't save everyone..."  
  
"Shh, the more we blame ourselves, the more apart we'll become. I don't want to be apart from Kaede-san again." he replied, releasing her, "Now let me get your bags and we'll go home."  
  
Oogami watched as Kayama walked back into the bar. He let out a sigh. 'Now I want to kiss someone...' He turned to see Kaede. "Eh??"  
  
She handed him the slip of paper. "Give that to Neesan." He slowly nodded. She then looked at the ticket in her hand. "I don't have much time."  
  
"Kaede-san??"  
  
"Tell Kayama-kun and Neesan... I'm sorry."  
  
"What!" Oogami gasped. She just pushed him down and then took off running. "OI!! KAEDE-SAN!! KAEDE-SAN!!!" He got up on his feet and tried to go after her but already lost her in a crowd. "KAEDE-SAAAAN!!!"  
  
Walking back to the bar, he found Kayama looking so cheerfully clueless. While he explained what happened, a steam whistle blew in the distant. And it started to rain.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
'That night, I had to explain to everyone that we couldn't stop Kaede-san from leaving. Ayame-san didn't say much, but I could tell in her face that she was sad beyond words. When I gave her the paper, she threw herself into a tough concentration - working out the details of her plan. Kayama... he went home with a broken heart.'  
  
Oogami stood in the empty restaurant, thinking of all that happened on that day. He thought about things he could have done, and things that he had no control over. While he pondered this, he heard noise from the alley and went to check it out.  
  
"Oi! Let me come with you, Ayame-san!" Kanna said, holding onto the woman's arm, "Maria is there! I want to talk to her! And it's too dangerous for you to go alone!"  
  
"Kanna, this is something I have to do by myself. I'm sorry..." She karate chopped Kanna on the neck and knocked her out. Ayame rushed down the alley alone.  
  
'Sonna! Ayame-san is going by herself?! I have to stop her!' Oogami thought, rushing outside. He ran into someone who saw what he saw and was thinking the same thing. "S-Sakura-kun?!"  
  
"Oogami-san! We have to stop her!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
The two of them were soaked by the time they reached the Teigeki. The rainfall continued since that afternoon and it was getting worse. "Daijoubu kai, Sakura-kun?"  
  
"Un..." she uttered, "There's Ayame-san. She's entering through the boarded window of the business office. She could turn off the traps in the lobby by inserting the codes in the office. Then in the lobby..."  
  
"Go to the stage." Oogami replied, "But the stage's traps are highly dangerous, because that's the main switch for the traps. Let's follow her!"  
  
In the dark, they fumbled through the business office. They could see that Ayame had already turned off the traps in the lobby. "Careful now. The traps in this area are still on. Kohran-san said that the traps here are 'sound' triggered. Any loud noise will set them off."  
  
"Hai..." Oogami turned to see a flash in the window. 'Dammit! Thunder and lightning... Will Sakura-kun be okay??'   
  
The crashing noise came and all of the traps went off. A screaming Sakura was helpless, but Oogami dove and knocked her down before any of the raining bullets could get them. "Kaminira-sama...!"  
  
"Calm down!!" he cried, holding her still, "I'll protect you, so...!" But then the bullets all stopped. "Eh?! Did Ayame-san turn them off??!"   
  
"I think the paper that Kaede-san gave her was the access code... OH!" An embarrassed Sakura broke away from him. "S-Sumimasen!"  
  
"Daijoubu yo!" he replied, "Even if it seemed hopeless, thanks to Sakura-kun I decided to try something. I won't be satisfied with this type of life!"  
  
"Oogami-san... hearing this makes me really happy... dakara... Since I met Oogami-san... atashi... atashi wa..."  
  
Just then, all of the traps turned back on and a machinegun popped out of the wall - bullets raining though the air. "SAKURA-KUN!!!" Oogami watched as her body took the multiple rounds and fell to floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. "SAKURA-KUN!!! SONNA!!" Oogami cried, falling to his knees and cradling her head in his hands, "SONNA!!!!!!"  
  
"Aa... ata...shi... O...ga...mi...sa..."  
  
"Sakura-kun..." he sniffed, watching as the life left her. He moved the hair from her face and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her bloody lips. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...'  
  
After a moment of tears, Oogami tried to get himself together. 'Sakura-kun wouldn't want me to stop here. I must keep going.' He looked around. 'The traps stopped again. Could it be Ayame-san is struggling to keep them off? While they are off is my chance to make it to the stage!'   
  
Oogami ran through the dark hall, holding Sakura's red ribbon in his hand. He knew they could turn on at any moment and then he would most likely dead. But he could see a light up ahead where the stage was. 'I'm coming, Ayame-san! Hold on!!'  
  
When he got to the stage, he saw that someone had the spotlight on. He also say a podium lifted in the middle of the stage with light on it - where the code was to be punched in. He also saw blood.   
  
"AYAME-SAN?!" he cried, rushing to her.  
  
"Daijoubu desu." She replied, clutching the wound on her shoulder. A bullet ran in the air, grazing Oogami's arm. "Oogami-kun! Get back!!"  
  
"Eh? Where did that come from??!" he uttered, turning to the shooter on the other side of the curtain. "Maria!"  
  
"It's you again..." Maria uttered, loading her gun with new bullets, "Didn't I tell you not to return. Leave this place or you will be killed."  
  
He held up the blood red ribbon. "Like Sakura-kun? Yes, she is dead. How many lives will be lost? Can't we all team up together instead of surging ahead alone?!"  
  
"I am not surging. I am following my orders. If we had done that in the first place, we wouldn't be in such a predicament." Maria said, aiming for his head. "You are not one of us, so you wouldn't understand."  
  
"I understand plenty!" he replied, "I finally understand... How important my position was. How much I truly belonged with the Hanagumi. How much you all needed me as much as I needed you all!"  
  
"Shut up." Maria said, moving her aim lower and shooting him in the ankle. Oogami fell, feeling great pain. "We are all alone. In battle, in life. Nothing will ever change that. Not even a man like you!"  
  
Ayame quickly moved in the way before Maria could pull the trigger. The two made eye contact and Maria's hand began to shake. "Will you shoot me? Will it make it better, Maria?" Ayame asked, "I admit... It should have been different. And I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Ayame-san..."  
  
"Is it? Maybe I should have died a long time ago. Maybe you all were better off."  
  
"Chigau!!" Maria gasped, "We needed you Ayame-san!" Her green eyes filled with tears. "I needed you... Why did you abandon me here...?" Her gun fell to the floor. "Why...?"  
  
"Maria... I'm sorry." she uttered. But all of the lights on the podium started going haywire. "EH!? The traps have reactivated!! Minna, run for cover!"  
  
But the floor underneath them collapsed and the three of them fell through to the next floor. "MARIA!!" Oogami gasped, seeing her lying in a pile of debris, a board of wood impaled in her abdomen. "M-Maria...!"  
  
She was crying, but smiling too. "Arigatou... Ayame-san, for coming for me..."  
  
Ayame wiped her eyes. "Gomen nasai, Maria..." There was no answer as Maria's spirit drifted away. Ayame slowly turned away, crying. Oogami went to her and held her close, trying to comfort her. "Oogami-kun, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Iya... I finally see now... This life shouldn't have been... We shouldn't met like this... but... You... I can't leave you now..."  
  
"Oogami-kun, you have to go, before more unnecessary sorrow enters your heart. I cannot allow it." She touched his lips gently and smiled. "I will always be with you. Please, take care of everyone back home... and give my love to Kaede-san."  
  
"Hai..." He looked into that lovely face he had yearned for, the eyes sparkling back into his. He then looked past her at the mirror that awaited him. With her help, he stood still facing her - as she remained between him and mirror. "Ayame-san... I..."  
  
"I know," she whispered, pressing a kiss on his lips, then on his forehead. She walked around and stood behind him. "Please be on your way, Oogami-kun." She gave him a gentle push on the shoulders and Oogami found himself falling forward towards the mirror.  
  
'I'm going home.' he thought as he fell through the glass, turning around to see Ayame looking down at him. Her tears splattered on his face as he fell deeper and deeper.  
  
And then ---  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
to the final episode... 


	8. duet

a lengthy end to not so long series. hope you all liked it. i didn't want to cut out anything, so i kept all of it - except the scene where yoneda kisses kaede (who collaspes because it was her 'first kiss' fufu) but this one has lots of smoochies - been playing thousand arms :) a very open-ended finale, jus wanted to try something new. i dunno if it works for me. oh, and i forgot to squeeze the Sannin Musume in. sorry! well, please review lots. thank you very much. JillM (*o*)  
  
Sakura taisen (c) red co, sega, overworks   
1996, 1998, 2001, 2002  
  
If we didn't meet  
  
Final Episode: "Duet"  
  
'It's time for the summer performance of the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi. However, a strange thing happened days before the opening night. While I was away on a business trip, Oogami-kun had disappeared. The Teigeki in panic, I returned early and helped in the search. There was not any real motive to his disappearance. Except...'  
  
"Except that conversation you had with him the day he disappeared." noted Kayama. He had been reading over Kaede's shoulder as she wrote this in one of her many notebooks. Surprised by his sudden presence, she hit him with her book. "Oi! N-Nandai yo?!" he gasped, dodging another attack.  
  
"Y-You're not supposed to read someone's diary!"  
  
"Heh? Really? You're not writing a book or something?? I guess I shouldn't have read volumes 1 and 2 then..."  
  
"B-Baka!" Kaede exclaimed, hitting him again.  
  
'It's Opening night. We found Oogami-kun just last night, after a four-day search. He was unconscious in the basement of the stage. No one is sure how he ended up there. One suggestion is that he fell through one of the many trap doors. Right now he is recovering in the infirmary...'  
  
"Soshite!" she said, moving to face the sore Kayama, "What do you think you were doing, eavesdropping on Oogami-kun and my personal conversations??"  
  
"Maa maa maa, I was only concerned!"  
  
Kaede blinked. "Concerned about me?"  
  
"Wrong! I was concerned about Oogami! To be together in a woman's room so late at night is so dangerous...!"  
  
"Why you...!!!"  
  
'Oh yes, since Oogami-kun is injured, someone had to take over his position as ticket-clipping multi-purpose stagehand. I hadn't the time to hire anyone, and this guy was so eager...'   
  
"What are you doing? That isn't part of the mogiri-uniform." Kaede said, pulling him over by the arm and lifting up his black and white checkered tie. "Well??"  
  
"Sorry, Kaede-san. It's just the uniform was so boring." he replied, as she went into her drawer and took out a green tie. "Aaah?? Dame da! Y-Yamero!!"  
  
"Shush." she grumbled as she pulled off his tie and replaced it with the green one, tying it herself. "Stay still now..."  
  
Kayama smiled. "Being this close to Kaede-san, I'm happy... HONTO NI! SHIAWASE DA NA~!" He stopped talking, as he could not breath for a moment. "Gah!! Too tight!!"  
  
"GOMEN NE!" she replied, turning away and going for the door. "Shall we go check on the patient downstairs?"  
  
"Aa! Sounds like a good idea - I'm not doing anything right now!"   
  
"Chotto matte... Aren't you supposed to be practicing with the Baragumi 'Konoyo wa Tanoshi' for the intermission performance?"  
  
"A-Aa... But, I don't want to sing with the Baragumi! They're always trying to touch me... I want to sing with Kaede-san--!" He ran into Kaede who stopped in the hallway. "Hm? What is it?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"EEEEEHHH??" Iris cried, pointing at them, "Why did Kayama-niichan come out together with Kaede-neechan?! Iris-tachi were here the whole time and never saw Kayama-niichan enter the room!!"  
  
Reni noted, "Maybe he's been there since yesterday..."  
  
"Are? Really??" Iris asked, "Doing what?"  
  
"C-Chigau wa yo!" Kaede exclaimed, "That guy wasn't in my room since yesterday!! He climbed in through the window this morning to peek at my diary!"  
  
"You keep a diary?" Reni asked.  
  
"Iris does too!!!" Iris chimed happily, "Want to read it??"  
  
Kaede sighed. "Mou, you're not supposed to let anyone read it." She then saw the girls heading down the hall towards the salon. "Ah! What are you doing now?"  
  
Iris smiled. "We're going to tell everyone that you had Kayama-niichan in your room since yesterday!"  
  
"Reading your diary." Reni noted.  
  
"A-Ah! C-Chotto!" Kaede cried after them, but Kayama was pulling her by the hand to the stairs. "Waaaaait!"  
  
"Let's go see Oogami~!" Kayama happily chimed.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
In the infirmary, Maria sat at Oogami's bedside, reading her script book. She was playing a prince... again. She paused from looking over her lines to his sleeping face for a moment and sighed. "Taicho, you really scared us all... Please wake up soon."  
  
Oogami had bandages on his head and elbows. It was a mystery how he survived, not only was it a very big drop from the first floor, he didn't have anything to break his fall. There was something else bothering Maria as well.  
  
"Yo Maria-san!" Kayama said, he and Kaede entering, "How's he doing??"  
  
"Taicho is still sleeping." Maria replied, "I think the medicine that Kohran is helping his wounds though. Although, I have no idea what she gave him..."  
  
"Saa..." they all uttered, thinking about Kohran with a crazy mad-scientist look on her face as another explosion went off.   
  
Kaede broke up the eerie moment. "Now if only he could wake up so we could ask him what happened."  
  
"About that," Maria said, turning to her, "Before you came back, Kaede-san, I checked that exact area with Kanna. We didn't see him at all."  
  
"Are you saying that he wasn't there before? How strange... Maybe he was conscious and only collapsed in that area before we found him."  
  
Kayama replied, "By the appearance of his wounds, he definitely fell from somewhere."   
  
Kaede stared down at Oogami. He looked so peaceful, unlike when she saw him before she left town. 'Something about our conversation... Oogami-kun... what could have happened to you?'   
  
She saw him starting to stir. "Ah! He's waking up!" Oogami's eyes slowly opened. He saw Kayama and Maria on either side and in the middle was a familiar face. "Daijoubu na no? Oogami-kun??"  
  
"Ayame-san...??"  
  
Kaede dropped her head and sighed, "Chigau..."  
  
"*Buuu*! Wrong, Oogamii!" Kayama said, moving into center view, "This is Kaede-san. KA-E-DE-SA-N! Have you suffered some memory loss?"  
  
"Iya." he replied, trying to sit up, "Sorry, Kaede-san. I was just thinking about...!" He fell back in pain. "ITEH!"  
  
"Taicho!" Maria cried, putting her hands on his shoulder, "Don't move around. You still need to recover. You did fall from a great height and your wounds weren't taken care of until now."  
  
"Maria..." he uttered, reaching up and touching her cheek, "Is it... really you?" His hands cupped her face and he gazed into her green eyes for a moment.  
  
"EH? TAICHO??" Maria quickly moved away, blushing. "What are you saying? Of course it's me."  
  
Oogami laughed a little. "Gomen, Maria... I just felt really happy to see you again."  
  
"Taicho... I-I'm happy too... that you're all right now... We were all so worried."   
  
"Mou daijoubu," he replied with a smile, "I'm back..."   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Afterwards, Maria went to the dressing room, where the other girls were. Sakura came to her, extreme worry in her face. "How is Oogami-san? I heard from Yuri-san that he woke up!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Try concentrating on the play tonight."  
  
"H-Hai, demo...!"  
  
"Mattaku!" Sumire said, walking over and pulling Sakura back to the table where she was helping with her makeup, "If you keep going off like that, we'll never be ready in time!"  
  
"Sou sou ya!" Kohran said, as she came out of the changing curtain dressed as a peasant. "Sakura-han has been fretting about Oogami-han since we found him! Maybe you want to hand your role over to Kikunojou so you could stay in the infirmary and watch over Oogami-han??"  
  
Sakura went red. "N-No! I don't want to do that!!"  
  
Everyone else agreed. "Please don't do that!!"  
  
"Doushite??" Kikunojou asked, already wearing Sakura's maid's outfit. "I look good in the part, ehehehe!" They all just stared in shock. "What?" he asked, twirling around, "Ne, Kotone-san agrees with me!"  
  
"Sou desu yo!" Kotone said, as Yokihiko fanned him. "We're actors in this play too... I mean, 'actresses'... heheheh!"  
  
"....................."  
  
"Kotone-san," Yoki uttered, "The Hanagumi don't seem too pleased to see us."  
  
"Heh? Really?"  
  
Within seconds the three MEN were violently ousted out of the dressing room. They landed right in front of Kaede who was passing in the hall. "We can explain," they uttered as she stood over them, looking scary. "KOWAII!!!"  
  
"I have a job perfect for you three." Kaede said, dragging them away.  
  
"EVIL!" the sore-eyed Baragumi tearfully sighed, cleaning the public bathroom with toothbrushes, "EVIL WOMAN!"   
  
"Yoshi! Looks like preparations are almost finished!" Kaede said as she met with the girls backstage. "The Sannin Musume and Kayama-kun are almost finished seating everyone."  
  
Orihime stood next to her, dressed up as a pirate in black. "Yokkata de~su! I thought for sure opening night would be ruined if we didn't find Chuuisan in time. It's too bad he wouldn't be watching the play with us."  
  
"Sou yo!" Kanna replied, "I'm playing the giant and he practiced the rock throwing scene with me, so I wanted him to see how I improved!"  
  
"MOU! I HATE the rock-throwing scene!" Orihime cried, waving her prop sword at the giant, "You almost killed me during dress rehearsals! I want a stunt double!"  
  
Kaede tapped her chin. "Maybe Kayama-kun could..."  
  
"Oneechan!" Iris ran up to Kaede, dressed up as the medicine-maker's wife. Jeanpaul was in baby clothes and a diaper. "Ne ne! The Baragumi are not coming!"  
  
"Didn't I tell them to clean all the bathrooms and report to me?"   
  
"Yeah," Reni the medicine-maker replied, "But then they got sick and fainted."  
  
"Shoganai ne," Kaede sighed, "Looks like I have no choice but sing during the intermission with the ticket-boy..."  
  
"That would be me! Ore!" Kayama chimed, appearing behind her and happily wrapping his arms around her waist. "SHIAWASE DA NA~!"  
  
"Ara, Kaede-san!" Sumire said, fluttering her fluffy purple fan and looking devilish (although she was supposed to be an innocent countryside girl), "You and Kayama-san look very cozy together. Be careful, someone might start a scandal about it... OH HO HO HO HO!"  
  
"S-Scandal wa dame yo!!"  
  
"Subarashii scandal~!"  
  
"DAME YO!!!!" Kaede then sent Kayama flying across the backstage area. "Hmp! Next time I'll have you clean the bathrooms!"  
  
Maria looked at her watch. "Ah, it's time. The orchestra is tuning up too. Let's get into our places."  
  
"Ryokai!" the Hanagumi chimed, starting to go on stage.   
  
Sakura trailed behind everyone, letting out a sigh. 'If only Oogami-san...' She stopped as she felt something in the air. Turning around, she saw Oogami standing by the door. "Ah...!"   
  
"Tadaima Sakura-kun." he said. Since Kayama had his ticket uniform, he wore a normal shirt and pants. He gave her a smile and watched as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oogami-san! Yokkata! You're all right!! I'm so glad!!" In the next instant she pulled away, blushing really hard. "S-Sumimasen...!" Her eyes went really big as he returned the hug. "Oogami-san??!"  
  
"Yokkata," he sighed into her hair, "I'm so glad that you're all right. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do..." Then, without warning he leaned over and gave her a little kiss.  
  
"Ah?! Oogami-san!!" Sakura cried, quickly pulling away. She also turned to see that everyone had returned back stage. "M-Minna!!"  
  
"Wai wai! Oniichan is back!!!" Iris exclaimed, "Kiss Iris too! Kiss Iris!"   
  
Reni pointed at herself. "Boku mo."  
  
"What are you saying?! Chuuisan can't do that!" Orihime exclaimed, running up to them, "Only if he kisses me first!!"   
  
Soon all the girls were fighting amongst themselves. Oogami chuckled to himself. "Shoganai na..."   
  
So Oogami went down the line, giving each Hanagumi a 'good luck' kiss. But he stopped at Sumire. "I don't need luck! I am Teito's TOP STAR! Why should I need any luck at all??"   
  
"Then I'll have Sumire-han's!" Kohran chimed. She grabbed Oogami over by the tie and dipped him, giving him a big smooch. "Yaa, Oogami-han is really good at this..."  
  
"Mou, you have two, Kohran!" Iris argued, "Not fair, not fair! Iris wants another one!" Soon the other girls were yelling the same thing.  
  
While Oogami recovered from Kohran's attack, Sumire leaned over to him. "Actually I want mine later... Meet me here tonight, Chuui."  
  
"You can't do that, Sumire!! EVIL EVIL!" the other girls argued.  
  
Before the fight could ensue, Kayama caught everyone's attention. "MATTE YO! I WANT TO KISS TOO!!"  
  
Oogami waved his arms. "NO WAY!! There's no way I'm going to...!" But Kayama wasn't even looking at him. 'Oi, not again...' Oogami thought as Kayama took Kaede into his arms.   
  
"TEME!!!" A fist sent Kayama flying again. An angry Yoneda rolled up his sleeves and stood over the ticket boy. "Hands off my precious daughter!!" He then turned to Oogami. "Welcome back! Wahahahaha!"  
  
Oogami laughed to himself as Yoneda pulled him into a big hug. 'Ha ha... I forgot this old guy was still alive...'  
  
Kaede blinked, snapping out of a dokidoki trance. "A-Ara, Shihainin, what are you doing here backstage...?"  
  
After expressing his relief that Oogami was okay, Yoneda pointed at the girls. "What's the delay about? The crowd is getting restless out there! Go out now!"   
  
"Minna, do your best!" Oogami called. He happily watched the girls go out and begin the opening act. He noticed that Kaede was standing next to him, giving him an impatient look. "Nani?"   
  
"I-It's nothing!" she gasped, her face still blushing, "Tonikaku, you should be resting, Oogami-kun. You're still recovering..."   
  
"Daijoubu desu." he replied, "I want help out as much as I can. It's a busy night for the Teigeki after all."  
  
"If that's the case, then I suppose I cannot stop you. Why don't you change your clothes and give Kayama-kun a hand. I, too, have to change. Since the Baragumi isn't here, someone has to sing during the intermission."   
  
The two of them walked up the stairs to their rooms. Oogami wondered why it became quiet all of a sudden. Staring at Kaede's side profile, he saw that she was still blushing. 'W-Why...?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
In his room, Oogami searched his closet. 'I know I had another tie somewhere around here...' He stopped and looked to the window. Outside, the sun was near setting. He opened the window and let the cool breeze come in. 'Teito really looks beautiful. This Teito, not that Teito I left behind... Is it really all right? I can't help but feel...'  
  
"Yo." Kayama swung down from above, his face inches away from Oogami's. "What's with the sad look, Oogami? Everyone is happy that you're back!" he chimed, while he hung upside down.   
  
"That's true, but there's something still bothering me... And what the heck are you doing out there again??"  
  
"I was on my way to report to Kaede-san that I have finished my duties!"   
  
"Can't you use the door like everyone else??"  
  
"Maa maa, it's more fun this way! Besides! The view is fantastic! Come out here, Oogami!" Kayama said, as he flipped onto the ledge. "TOH!"  
  
Oogami climbed out on the ledge with his friend, the two of them watching the sun set. "It really is beautiful... Teito..."  
  
"Aa, it's been a pleasure protecting it." Kayama replied, leaning against the brick wall, "I don't know what I would be doing now if I wasn't. Either way I look at it, the reason we've gotten this far is because you were here..."  
  
"Iya... sonna..."  
  
"Don't be so modest, Oogami! You're the heart of the Teikoku Kagekidan! No one can do what you've done to the team! Teito wouldn't be such a beautiful place if you weren't here. If we all didn't meet Oogami, we'd all be so lost..."  
  
"Kayama... honto ni arigatou."   
  
"Speaking of which, I need to report!" Kayama chimed, going towards Kaede's window. But, Oogami stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "Hmm?"  
  
"Kayama, I was wondering if you would mind if I were to ask Kaede-san out sometime... Like for a 'date'..."  
  
Kayama suddenly lost his footing and almost fell, if Oogami didn't grabbed him by the vest. "W-W-What for??" Kayama stammered, sweat covering his face.  
  
"I've been thinking about something. Up until now, I have always looked at Kaede-san as a remembrance of her sister. I've never looked at her as a love-interest."  
  
"W-Why are you asking me?? Kaede-san and I have nothing! You should ask her!" Kayama frantically pulled Oogami over to the window. "She's right there...!"   
  
The two of them stopped, watching Kaede in the middle of changing. "Hyaaan..." they uttered, blushing.  
  
"N-NANI??!" Kaede caught view of them in her mirror. She quickly threw open the windows, the two guys falling. Luckily they caught the ledge and hung there, but Kaede closed her window and curtain, not bothering to help them.  
  
"I think now isn't the best time to ask..." Oogami sighed, he and Kayama hanging onto dear life.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
The next stop was the dressing room. "Maybe I left one of my ties here." Oogami sighed, looking around with Kayama.  
  
"What are you looking for??" Sakura asked, walking up to them. She had finished her small role in the play and was organizing the gifts with Orihime. "Maybe we can help you look for it."  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Orihime muttered, holding an ice pack to her head. "Damn rock-throwing scene..."  
  
Kayama suddenly grabbed Oogami over by the shoulders. "Oi, are you sure?? Are you sure you want to ask Kaede-san out on a date???"  
  
"N-Nan desutte?!?!?" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
Oogami dropped his head and sighed. "Kayama, weren't we going to keep this a secret?" He turned to the teary-eyed Sakura. "Eto... s-sore wa..."  
  
Just then, Kaede walked in the room. "I'm ready~!" She did a little twirl in her white dress she bought in Ginza. "Well? How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful." Oogami and Kayama uttered at the same time.  
  
Sakura fell over. "Sonna...!"  
  
"Ara, Sakura... what's wrong?" Kaede asked, wondering why the girl had collapsed all of a sudden, "There's no thunder..."  
  
Orihime waved her hands. "Sakura-san wa heki heki de~su! Why don't you put on some makeup before you go on stage? The act is about to end."  
  
"Sou ne!" Kaede said, going to the mirror. Powdering her nose, she looked over her shoulder at the boys for a moment. "I'll forget about what you were doing outside my window for the time being, but next time there will be some sort of punishment..."  
  
"H-Hai, Kaede-san!"  
  
She then smiled. "Now that's settled... Oogami-kun - you come sing with me during the intermission."  
  
"EH?!" Kayama exclaimed, "Why him! What about me! It's supposed to me! Ore! The ticket boy!!!" Kaede just reached over and took off his tie, giving it to Oogami. "Sonna...!"  
  
"Datte, I'm not in the mood to sing 'Konoyo wa Tanoshi'. I feel like singing 'Yukai na Yoru' and you don't know the lyrics to that one, Kayama-kun. Oogami-kun does."  
  
Oogami put on the tie and looked to teary-faced Kayama, then to Kaede. "Hai! Let's go!" He and Kaede proceeded out the door, towards the stage. "Actually, Kaede-san, there's something I need to discuss with you first. It's about... Ayame-san..."  
  
Kaede lowered her eyes for a moment. "Of course it's about Neesan. I know... She's a lot better than me. A lot of people like her... I'm just her stand-in."  
  
"Sonna!" Oogami replied, taking her hands, "I used to think like that, but not anymore. Kaede-san, you're a separate person from Ayame-san! You're someone I want to know better..."  
  
"Eh? What about Ayame-neesan?"  
  
"Ayame-san said she's always with me - watching over the Hanagumi on the stage and the battlefield... That she's happy to have met us all, but somehow it's better this way."  
  
Kaede wasn't sure why she believed that Oogami had a conversation with her sister who had been dead for the last 4 years, but somehow in the way he was saying it, she did. "Jaa... what else did Neesan say?"  
  
"Ayame-san said... She's sorry, for all the pain she has ever caused you. Right now, she feels so proud of you. She really wants you to be happy, Kaede-san."   
  
Kaede lowered her eyes, looking nostalgic. "Neesan..." Her eyes moved to his hands that were still holding hers. "Oogami-kun..."  
  
"T-That's why... I wanted to ask if sometime I could go out... not with Ayame-san's sister, but... together with Kaede-san!"  
  
"Like in a date??" she asked. Oogami nodded, blushing really hard. Kaede tilted her head to the side. "Hmm, 'a date together with Oogami-kun'... Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Eh?" Oogami uttered, as three people fell out of their hiding place. "Kayama? Sakura-kun? S-Soshite... Reni??!"  
  
Kayama rushed over and grabbed Oogami's hands away from Kaede. "Kaede-san and I have nothing - we're just playing around! Ore bezuni!!"  
  
"A-Atashi mo bezuni!!" Sakura cried, "Who you see is none of my business, Oogami-san! I don't care about it!"  
  
"Liars." Reni uttered.  
  
"Aa, I see..." Oogami said, "But, Reni, what are you doing here??"  
  
"Orihime said she's too sore to move and she wanted me to report what we eavesdropped. She will be pleased it was something scandalous as a 'date'."  
  
"S-Scandal wa dame yo!" Kaede exclaimed, "Besides, I didn't give an answer yet!"  
  
"Why not?" Reni asked, flipping through her diary, "It seems your last date was May 13th 1921."  
  
"Eeeeeh??!" everyone said, looking at the blushing Kaede. "Honto desu ka??!"  
  
"Reni, don't read my diary!" Kaede again exclaimed, "Besides! This wouldn't be the case if a 'certain someone' had the guts to ask me!!"  
  
All eyes turned to Kayama, who shrugged. "Well, if Yoneda doesn't want to ask you out, you can't force him..." E  
  
"N-Nan desutte! Why Yoneda-shihainin??!"  
  
"Oi!" Kanna said, coming to meet them, "The act just ended. Kohran is chatting with the crowd, but you better go out there and sing something soon, before they become hostile."   
  
Oogami and Kaede headed to the stage, but Kayama moved in the their way and gave them a sincere smile. "Good luck you two. I wish both a lot of happiness."  
  
"EEEH??!"   
  
"Please invite to the wedding." he sniffed, "I will always treasure our time together... I'm so glad to have met you both!"  
  
Kaede ran up to him, blushing. "W-What are you talking about?! Oogami-kun and I have nothing...!!"  
  
Oogami chuckled as those two went back and forth - their conversation not going anywhere. Sakura slowly scooted next to him, watching him watch them. "Ano... about Kaede-san..."  
  
"I don't know yet. I think I have to find out..."  
  
"S-Sou desu ka..." Sakura uttered. She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Give it your best, Oogami-san!"  
  
"Aa... arigatou, Sakura-kun." he replied, feeling the wet spot left on his skin. He then reached in his pocket and took out a red ribbon. He held it next to her ribbon - but this one smelled of blood.   
  
"Sore wa...!" The two of them watched as the ribbon disintegrated into dust. "Oogami-san, what was that?"  
  
"I finally get it. It wasn't real, that life... So I don't have to worry about it. But everything here in this life is real, because this is where I belong." He turned towards Kaede. "Shall we get going??"  
  
"Hai!" she said, trying to walk away, but Kayama caught her by the shoulder. "Hai??"  
  
"Kaede-san... ore...!"   
  
"Na-ni?"  
  
He leaned in closer, to whisper softly in her ear. "Next time for sure, I'll sing together with Kaede-san..."  
  
Kaede sweetly replied, "We'll see." She then went to meet Oogami at the curtain. Already the crowd was exhausted with Kohran's jokes that didn't make much sense. She turned to Oogami and giggled. "Are you serious about this 'dating thing'? I saw you with Sakura..."  
  
"Ore? Sonna! Sakura-kun and I have nothing...!"  
  
"Hihihi... Is that so? What about the other girls? Mou, Oogami-kun is such a player - what am I to do?" she sighed. Looking up at the spotlight, she smiled. "Iie... I won't lose. Not to anyone... Not even Neesan."  
  
Oogami blinked in surprise. "Kaede-san..."   
  
Kaede moved closer - her forehead touching his. "Oogami-kun, what would you do if I won?"  
  
"Ore..." he stammered, blushing and thinking: 'Yapari! They are the same after all!!!'  
  
Kaede giggled again and stepped back. "Your face looks so fearful, I guess you don't want me to win."  
  
"C-Chigau!!" he gasped, "I-I was just nervous by your sudden sexy voice!"  
  
"Mou, I can have a sexy voice too." She added thoughtfully, "But there is no way for us to know until it happens. Right, Oogami-kun?"  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
"Yoshi!" she said, taking his hand, "Let's go, Oogami-kun! Everyone is waiting for us!"  
  
"Hai!" he said as she pulled him onto the stage, the two of them entering the spotlight.   
  
'Until it happens...'  
  
(Roll credits as Oogami and Kaede sing "Yukai na Yoru"...)  
  
Aah~!   
Shiawase~!  
  
FIN 


End file.
